Dare Night v2:0
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. Sequel to Dare Night. "There was one thing he knew for sure though. Screw Nathanael and his crush on Marinette. Screw Nino's idea of having him as Nathanael's wingman. By the end of the night, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be his, one way or another." / Thanks to deusbex on tumblr for the cover image!
1. One Week Later

**NOTE:** Hey guys! I'm back with what you've all been waiting for~ The sequel to Dare Night! Woo hoo!

 **Now, I just want to state, again, there will be no Hawk Moth, or akumas in this story. This is purely just Adrien and Marinette in their regular lives dealing with regular problems.**

 **Also, I may not upload as fast with this story just because I'm working out a few scenarios. I've come up with my ideas, but I'm not quite sure as to which direction I should take. As it is now, there will be twelve chapters to the story, but that may be subject to change.**

 **AND, if you haven't checked out the prequel - Dare Night, then maybe you should! I'd say you don't have to read it to understand what's going on here, but I think you will enjoy it more if you do.**

 **AND, one last thing, this 'Dare Night' is a bit different, so there are more things going on rather than the interactions between Adrien and Marinette. There will be more interactions with the classmates around them. It will be further explained in the next chapter.**

As for now, enjoy chapter one!

* * *

 **Dare Night v2.0**

 **Genres:** Romance  & Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous LadyBug.

 **Pairings:** Adrinette

* * *

 **Chapter One: One Week Later**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Chloe's endless yapping filled the classroom with despair. Marinette sat back in her seat with her arms crossed and her fingers repeatedly tapping against her upper arm. She rolled her eyes, listening to Chloe go on and on about how she was going to become a model, just like her sister. That wasn't even the most irritating part. The stuck up blonde, in the middle of her presentation had to pull Adrien away from his seat and cling onto one of his arms while telling the whole class they were going to be the king and queen of the modeling empire. That surely set the rage aflame deep inside of Marinette.

It's been exactly one week since Kirsten's traumatizing, and thankfully last gathering of Dare Night. After the now memorable winter float incident, Marinette was positive that Kirsten was going to become another akumatized villain. Her weekend was filled with sleepless nights, her mind pondering over what kind of villain Kirsten would become. Kirsten was already terrible. She couldn't imagine her becoming more terrible than she already was. Marinette was wrong though. Kirsten didn't produce enough negative energy to fall under Hawk Moth's control.

On Tuesday, Marinette was asked, as LadyBug, to escort Kirsten to the airport with Chat Noir for protection. She couldn't believe that her superhero abilities had to amount to escorting a diva princess to the airport. As she stood beside Kirsten's private jet, she witnessed Kirsten praise Chloe for her conniving ways. She exclaimed her proudness, and even deemed Chloe worthy of hanging out with her and her model friends some time in the future. She even told Chloe that she would set up a modeling gig for her in the summer. AND, she told her to bring Adrien too!

Marinette found the whole thing absolutely revolting. These two girls always got their way just because their father was the mayor of Paris. On the bright side, one of them was now leaving, and wouldn't return for another year.

The impatient bluenette tilted her head to the right with her sight burying deep into Alya's cheek in an attempt to get her attention. After a couple of seconds, Alya turned her own head, sharing the same irritated facial expression as hers.

"Can she just shut up already?" Alya whispered.

"Excuse me, Alya." Chloe called out with a snarky tone. Marinette turned her attention to the miniature diva, waiting for her to make one of her million rude remarks. "Do you have a problem with the successful life I'm going to live? I know you're jealous because you won't be anywhere near successful as I will be."

Alya puffed her cheeks out in anger before bolting straight up from her seat. "I don't plan on being a model."

"Duh." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're not pretty."

"You little…"

 _Ringg! Ringg!_

Chloe stared at Alya with a smirk spread across her face. She and Adrien then returned to their seats to gather their books as Ms. Bustier announced the continuation of their presentations the following week.

Marinette sighed while taking her own leave from her seat. She grabbed onto her notebooks before stuffing them into her purse. It was great to have Kirsten gone, but the second she praised Chloe for fiendish her ways; Chloe took it as an invitation to act just as bitter as Kirsten. After all, as Chloe stated in her presentation – "I have to continue on with my sister's legacy of keeping Paris under my control. Dare Night was her own event though. I'm going to have to think of something much better than that."

"It's a presentation about what you want to do with your future," said Alya while stuffing her own books into her own bag. "Not your life story, and why you're better than everyone else."

"I know," Marinette said, reaching for her pencil case. "I don't get why Ms. Bustier didn't just stop her when she started to go off topic. Talking about what shoes you're going to wear next week isn't important."

"I can only wear a pair of shoes once or else I will no longer be fashion forward," Marinette and Alya mocked in sync before bursting out into a fit of laughter. They were lucky the queen bee herself left the room before witnessing the two joke about her ridiculous lifestyle. If she heard them, they'd be stuck in the room for another half hour listening to Chloe ridicule them about their poor choice of fashion.

Marinette continued to laugh, to the point where she let out a snort. Startled, the bluenette covered her mouth with the palm of her hand causing Alya to laugh much harder. This was one of the first times where she snorted, and it wasn't even that funny. She hoped Adrien didn't hear it. He was standing just a foot away from her, gathering his own books.

The flustered bluenette cleared her throat before grabbing her pencil case to shove into her purse with the rest of her supplies. As she lifted the case, and pulled her arm back, Marinette hadn't noticed that she forgot to zip the darn thing. Her writing utensils spilled out and fell to the floor, rolling about the vicinity of the classroom.

"Of course this would happen to me," Marinette muttered before getting on her knees to collect her belongings.

"Here, let me help you."

Marinette glanced up, her eyes resting upon his bright green eyes. She held her breath as she watched the honey blonde get on his knees, collecting all of her pens and pencils.

It's been a week since they kissed... twice.

Marinette was so eager to see him on Monday, but she was too shy to say a thing to him. For the whole week, the two just nodded at one another and exchanged greetings before going their separate ways. Marinette knew she couldn't bring herself to talk to him because of how the night ended. She actually had the courage to kiss him back after he kissed her in the photo booth. She just didn't know how to converse with him, but she didn't know why Adrien wasn't talking to her either. Did her kissing him scare him away? If it did, Chloe was surely going to have him as her king in the end.

The bluenette shook her head, seeing that Adrien was close to collecting all of her supplies. She reached forward to the last pencil, and grasped it between her fingertips. She wasn't the only one who grabbed onto it though.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the fingers that were slightly brushing against her own.

"Sorry." She heard him apologize while letting go of the pencil.

Marinette grimaced. She was aching to touch his hand. To hold it and take a stroll in the park.

"It's okay," she said before shoving it into her pencil case. She grabbed the rest of her supplies from Adrien's other hand, and also tucked them into the case before zipping it up and shoving it into her purse.

"So…" said Adrien as they stood up.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and began twiddling her thumbs as she looked at Adrien who was rubbing his nape. "You ready to deliver your presentation next week?" he asked with a tinge of nervousness to his voice.

"Yeah," she squeaked." You are? … Are you?"

"Ye-Yeah." He began to twiddle his own thumbs. "I can tell you that Chloe isn't apart of it."

Marinette giggled nervously before looking over to Alya who stood at the door, waiting for her with a devilish grin on her face.

"So, Marinette… Do you have any plans today?" Adrien continued and Marinette could clearly see that Alya could hear every word of their conversation.

 _Is Adrien asking me out…?_ Her heart began to pound. "Uhm, no…" she responded, anxiously. "Do you?" She could feel her cheeks burning.

"No." He looked away.

"That's… cool…" Marinette said, anticipating his next sentence.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Well… Maybe I'll see you later then. Bye!"

In a flash of a second, the honey blonde bolted out of the classroom, leaving Marinette stunned. _What just happened?_

Marinette shook her head, feeling a mixture of emotions brewing inside of her. She felt disappointed because she was so sure he was going to ask her out on a date, but at the same time she felt incredibly ecstatic because she was so sure he was going to ask her out on a date.

The bluenette walked down the plight of stairs before joining Alya at the door and exiting the classroom behind her.

"Girl, something must have happened last week because I am so sure that Adrien is now crushing on you."

The two took a turn before stopping by their lockers.

"You think so?" Marinette asked, trying to suppress the giant smile that wanted to envelop her face. "What if he's acting differently because we kissed? Maybe he didn't like it and now he doesn't know how to act around me." She was finding it hard to believe that Adrien may have a crush on her.

"Girl," Alya stopped inputting the combination to her locker to eye the bluenette. She raised an eyebrow and said, "In that case, I'd worry about the fact that you still have his boxers in your bag. That's just creepy. I would have returned it by now."

Marinette's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she looked to see a part of Adrien's boxers sticking out of her purse. She bit her bottom lip before stuffing it back in, cautiously looking from side to side in hopes that no one was watching her. She didn't mean to keep it in her purse. In fact, she actually forgot about it. Tikki seemed to enjoy it though, oddly enough. The little kwami claimed that it was like having a warm blanket for her to rest on while Marinette continued with her day.

"I forgot about it," Marinette muttered before inputting the digits to her own combination lock.

"If I were you, I would just ask him out," Alya stated. "I think he was about to but lost the nerve to continue. If he can't do it, then you obviously should. You've liked him for the longest time. I think you deserve to finally snag him and make him yours."

"I guess, but I'm shy too…"

"Do you want Chloe to snag him?"

Marinette sighed before tugging on her lock and opening up her locker.

The second she opened it, a white envelope fell to her feet and Marinette could make out her name printed on it in capitalized letters.

"What is this?" she asked, bending down to pick up the flimsy envelope.

"I don't know…" Marinette shifted her gaze to Alya who also had an envelope with her name written on it. "This better not be another Dare Night thing. Chloe stated she wasn't going to continue on with Kirsten's games," Alya retorted before slamming her locker door shut.

Marinette followed in the brunette's footsteps, and turned on her heel, heading towards the queen bees locker.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought all of us girls agreed to no more Dare Night's." Alya asked as they reached the blonde who was checking herself out in the body-sized mirror she had installed in her locker. Beside her stood Sabrina, holding onto two different outfits, presumably for Chloe to choose from.

"Excuse me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking at the two through their reflection in the mirror. She glanced down, looking to the envelopes that they were holding up. "I was just going to ask you the same thing," Chloe stated. "I assumed you two were trying to play a prank on me by forcing me into some childish version of my sister's legacy."

"What?" Alya asked. "This isn't your doing?"

Chloe whipped around before snapping her fingers. On cue, Sabrina hung the outfits on the hooks located just above the mirror and reached into her bag, pulling out two envelopes containing their own names.

"You're not doing your own Dare Night?" Marinette asked.

"Please, if I were to do that, I wouldn't use regular envelopes you find in the trash can. And I wouldn't write out everyone's names. I'd get a professional calligrapher for that. Just like my sister. I thought you two were trying to get back at me for being successful, so I was just going to have Sabrina here throw it in the trash on our way out." At that point, every girl in their class gathered by Chloe's locker, holding up their own envelope with their names on it.

"Then what are these for?" Marinette turned the envelope over and began tugging on the flap, ripping it off in the process. As she did, everyone else around her began to do the same. She then reached into the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper in the process. The contents read:

 _Welcome to Nino's version of Dare Night!_

 _Dare Night v2.0_

 _No secrets involved!_

 _Just fun and happy memories!_

 _Please be at_ _ **Café Lune by 3:30PM**_

 _You won't regret it!_

 _There will be free food!_

* * *

 **NOTE:** If you have any questions you know what to do, but if you haven't read my bolded message at the top, it may answer your question. - Sometimes I know some of you don't read my messages at the top... I know they can get boring. haha - Heck, you might not even read this...

 **Anywho,**

 **So what do you guys think? Are you hooked? Curious about their dares and what makes Nino's version so different? Provide your thoughts with a PM or review... and maybe also a favorite and a follow! :)**


	2. Nino's Plans

**NOTE:** And here it is everyone, Chapter 2! I didn't think I'd receive so many notifications for follows/favorites when I uploaded the beginning. I think this is the first time I've ever gotten so many based on just the first chapter. Thanks so much you guys!

As for the reviews, there doesn't seem to be any questions pertaining to what's happening so far. It seems that a couple of you are wondering about how this version is going to be different from Kirsten's, but I cannot answer that. You must read to find out. :)

 _ **Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**_

 _ **Lmb111514, Dangerouslyswt, GuardianAngel1234567, Marichatahipper325, Brokenwings35, E, Linguine Returns, Unicorn Secrets, Shadow of the Elements...**_

 _ **Guest**_ (haha, I didn't realize that I leave so many cliffhangers. I am sorry for that.)

 _ **I'm a Writing Dreamer**_ (I always find myself disappointed when I'm tricked into getting free food. It's the best free thing ever!)

 _ **ilovedonut1**_ (hopefully things will become much clearer for you in the next couple chapters)

 _ **yellow 14**_ (The only thing I can say about how Kirsten can get away with what she was doing is well... her dad is mayor? it's not very realistic, yeah, but it is interesting!)

Nice to see a few familiar usernames. haha :)

Now enjoy! ~

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Nino's Plans**

 _Adrien Agreste_

 _Way to go Adrien. Way to go._ The frustrated teen smacked his palm against his forehead. He let out a loud sigh, leaning back until his back was pressed against the wall. He then shuffled to the right, jerking his head to the side, sneaking a glance at the bluenette who was at her locker, talking to Alya. He couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but he knew that there was a possibility that they were talking about how awkward he was after class ended.

He's wanted to ask Marinette out on a date all week, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. And when he was finally given the chance, he blew it. She told him that she had no plans, and what did he end up saying? – _"Well… Maybe I'll see you later then. Bye!"_ Then he just had to bolt out of the room like some kid whose been holding in their pee for hours.

Adrien spent days prepping for this day. Well, actually, he spent the weekend in front of a mirror prepping for Monday, to ask her out for Friday. He chickened out on Monday, and decided to do it on Tuesday. And then the same thing happened on Tuesday, so he decided on Wednesday. It just continued that way until it was finally Friday. Before today, the only thing he was able to do was greet her with a good morning or nod at her. He wasn't even able to utter the question or even strike a small conversation with her. He was too nervous to do so, and now, on this Friday, he was so close to sealing the deal, but ended up failing.

The words were right at the tip of his tongue, and he was so ready to do it, but then his eyes met those bluebell pearls, and he totally flipped. He choked and just couldn't do it.

"There's always next week," Plagg teased after retreating from its confined space between Adrien's shirts. This caused the honey blonde to shuffle back to the left, making sure that no one was able to see Plagg.

His kwami was rather amused by watching him talk to his own reflection in the mirror. Marinette wasn't even there, but he constantly fumbled with his words, causing Plagg to wonder about his 'cool side' when he was Chat Noir. Adrien thought about that, and he had no idea as to why his crush on Marinette caused his cool side to diminish. _Surely LadyBug liked the way he flirted, right?_ Marinette would have to fall for that side of him too, but every time he saw her, he was unable to utter any kind of word.

Adrien glowered down at his hovering kwami. "Shut it," he mumbled before looking down to his cell that just wouldn't seem to stop vibrating.

He lifted the phone to his view, pressing on the button on the side to see who it was. It was Nino. Again. Adrien opened up the text, reading Nino's urgent message to meet him at Café Lune, the café located just across the street from their school.

Adrien sighed. He guessed his mission would just have to be conquered next week. He shuffled once more to the right, sneaking another glance at the bluenette who looked to be heading towards Chloe's locker with an envelope in her hand.

"I guess I will just have to wait until next week," he mumbled before taking his eyes away from her.

"Great," said Plagg. "More entertainment for me."

Annoyed, Adrien grabbed onto his kwami and shoved it back into his shirt pocket before bolting out of the school.

In just a few minutes, Adrien entered Café Lune, the sounds of the chimes continuously ringing the second after he stepped right in. He glanced over the vicinity, quickly finding Nino at the back by the cash register with the rest of the boys from Ms. Bustier's class. Adrien raised an eyebrow, wondering what Nino had planned for the evening. Whatever it was, Adrien surely hoped it would help him with forgetting about his failure to ask the bluenette out on a date.

"Over here, man," Nino hollered, gesturing Adrien to meet him at the back of the place.

"Hey…" Adrien greeted while nodding to the rest of the guys who were sporadically sitting around two tables. "What's going on? Are we playing games at someone's house or something?" Adrien looked over to Kim who stood just a few steps away from the cash register, eying the menu ahead of him.

"Not exactly," said Nino. "Me and the other guys have decided on something involving the girls."

"What do you mean?" Adrien raised an eyebrow as he took a seat at the table where Nathanael and Max were sitting.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you all week, man, but you've been busy," Nino pointed out before taking a seat next to him. Adrien bit his bottom lip, flustered by the thought of what he's been doing instead of hanging out with Nino. He's been spending all of his time stalking Marinette as Chat Noir.

"You know how the girls kept agreeing to never doing dares again after Kirsten was exposed?" Nino continued, breaking Adrien away from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Adrien slowly nodded. On Monday, the girls made a pact to never do dares again. They even decided on answering any questions that the guys had, but the only thing they did not want to reveal was their secrets. They vaguely described the tasks they had to complete too to prevent anyone from guessing their secret.

"I don't think they should have made that pact. Dares can actually be pretty fun. You know," Nino cleared his voice. "…when your life isn't on the line. So, I've decided to create my own version of Dare Night. You know, to show the girls that dares don't always have to be considered a bad thing. Dare Night v2.0. The guys here agreed to helping me out."

"The only problem is," said Max. "is getting the girls to agree with doing this whole thing."

"That's why I came up with the idea to add free food to the invitation," Kim chimed in, taking a seat at the table next to them. "That will get them to show up and give us enough time to convince them!"

"Invitation?" Adrien questioned while looking around the area for the free food. Before he left the school he saw Marinette and Alya, both holding onto some kind of envelope. That must have been the invitation. Adrien's eyes stopped at a croissant being eaten by a man just a few tables away from them. It just occurred to him that Nino's own version was going to be happening today. That meant that he would see Marinette again without looking for some kind of excuse to do so.

"There's actually no food…" Kim laughed, pulling Adrien away from his thoughts. "It was just a ploy to get them here. Pretty smart, huh?" Kim nodded, proudly.

Adrien stared at his muscular classmate, thinking that his fake ploy of adding free food to the invitation was surely going to cause some kind of ruckus. The girls were going to be angry for being invited to such an event. They were going to be much angrier once they figure out that there was no free food. But, that wasn't a problem that Adrien cared much about.

He was going to see her again. He didn't have to wait until Monday to see her pretty face. And if this worked out the same as Kirsten's own version, maybe he could be Marinette's partner again and spend the rest of the night with her. Adrien's heart began to flutter, thinking about spending a few hours alone with Marinette. "So," he perked up, eager to hear how the game was going to work. "How is this going to work? Are we going to be in partners?"

Nino chuckled. "Glad you asked." Nino placed his arms on the table and began corresponding his hand movements with the way he was talking. "There's gonna be three groups of four, and one group of two. I'll explain it better when the girls are here, but basically each group is going to have to complete their own set of dares. To make it fair, we chose the groups by random and we all wrote a bunch of harmless dares." He then lowered his voice before looking at Adrien. "We wanted you to help us think of a few dares, but again, you were busy." The honey blonde was starting to feel slightly bad for not being there for his friends.

"It's much more complex than that," Max pointed out before pulling out a clear, plastic bin from under the table.

Adrien's eyes widened upon seeing a stack of envelopes in the bin. A majority of them were white, but there were a few that were pink or red. He seriously didn't think that the guys would go all out for this. He didn't understand what the colored envelopes meant, but he knew Nino meant business if he actually went to such an extent to color code all of it.

He could see that each envelope had a name on it, and as his eyes glazed over a pink envelope, he could make out Marinette's name written on it in bold letters. It began to make him wonder about what kind of dare she had to complete.

"So why are some of them red or pink?" Adrien asked with his eyes glued to Marinette's name.

"Basically," said Nino. "Red envelopes are group dares, white ones are individual dares, and pink ones are secret dares. I'll explain it better when the girls are here, but as for now, I have a task for you."

Nino stood up from his seat before looking at Nathanael and nodding at him. Nathanael then stood from his own seat as Nino began to walk away from the group of guys. Adrien placed his bag on the table before hesitantly going off to join Nathanael and Nino by the washrooms. As he walked off to join the two, he did a once over at the remaining guys who began to bet that Kim wouldn't be able to beat Alix on his own pair of roller skates.

"Okay, so." Nino lowered his voice. "The other guys think that I'm putting you up to a task to prevent the other girls from leaving the café, but that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Adrien asked, his gaze switching between the two in front of him. A grin started to form on Nino's face while Nathanael began to look down with flushed cheeks.

"You know how Nathanael's had a crush on Marinette for months?" Nino whispered, causing Nathanael to fiddle with the pencil between his fingers.

"Ye-Yeah," Adrien replied, forgetting that his own friend had a crush on the girl that he now had a crush on too.

"I thought this night would be a good time for Nathanael to actually bond with her."

Nathanael sighed. "I didn't ask for this…"

"I'm just trying to help you out, man," said Nino. "You just need a push."

"A push?" Adrien blinked.

"So, I sort of cheated. Everyone's names were drawn out of my hat when we were choosing the groups, but I rigged it and placed you, Nathanael, and Marinette in the same group." Nino admitted. "Chloe's in your group too, but that wasn't rigged."

"Okay?" Adrien wasn't sure where Nino was going with this information. He was feeling quite ecstatic to hear that he was placed in the same group as Marinette, but with the way Nino was relaying this information, he knew that he wasn't going to like the next few sentences that were going to come out of Nino's mouth.

"Adrien." Nino looked to him. "Remember that time when I had a crush on Marinette and you were trying to help me out?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Adrien bit his bottom lip before raising his hand up to rub his nape.

"Well, I thought that you would be able to help and bring the two closer together."

"I did not ask for this." Nathanael said, again.

"You're gonna thank me later," Nino pointed out, looking at Nathanael before turning his attention back to the honey blonde. "Anyways, you know how you were asking about those envelopes?"

Adrien nodded, his heart already shattering from what his friend was asking of him. How was he going to bring Marinette and Nathanael closer together when he wanted to bring himself closer to Marinette?

"Those pink ones contain secret dares that no one is allowed to tell their group members. Two people in each group have to complete those dares. In your group, it's Nathanael and Marinette. Nathanael here has to kiss her."

"Oh…" Adrien felt a part of his heart chip off from the rest of it. "What if she doesn't want to kiss him?" he asked with hope.

"That's why Marinette's dare is to kiss Nathanael too," Nino said with a proud look on his face. "All you have to do is make sure that it happens, and that you get a picture of it. One of Nathanael's other dares is to slow dance with a girl in his group…" Nino began nodding his head. "You see where I'm going here?" he asked.

"Ye-Yeah…" Adrien replied, trying to suppress a grimace from overtaking his face. He felt the remainder of his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as his world began to turn upside down.

"Great! I knew you'd be the perfect wingman," said Nino before walking away to join the others.

"Thanks…" Nathanael muttered with a small smile before following behind Nino.

Adrien stood there for a moment, wondering how he was going to deal with this situation.

Nathanael was one of his friends and he wanted to help him, but he couldn't help how he felt about Marinette. He wanted her for himself too.

Adrien looked up, his gaze shifting over to the entrance where the chimes were heard once more. He lowered his gaze, looking at the individual who was the first to enter the café. It was Marinette.

He blushed, his heart automatically becoming whole again upon seeing her face. He took a step forward, wanting to greet her, but then he stopped as he looked to the right at Nathanael who was clearly staring at her, and only her with a look of yearning.

Adrien gulped, stopping in his tracks.

What was he going to do?

* * *

 **NOTE:** Here is the end of chapter two! This story is a bit slow starting compared to the last, but I hope you still find it entertaining to read.

 **If you're confused now, the next chapter will further explain the exact rules and how this version of dare night is different to Kirsten's. Its a bit more complex just because theres so many people being involved, but look forward to it! :) After the next chapter, the game will officially begin! -**

 **Just out of curiosity, what kind of dares do you guys find embarrassing to do? :P**

 **Anyways, Reviews, PM's, follows and favorites are always appreciated!**


	3. Welcome to Dare Night v2:0

**NOTE:** Hey guys! The third chapter is here! This chapter mostly contains the rules and such, so nothing exciting yet.

 **After reading everyone's reviews, I'm amused by everyone's speculations. haha Some of you are thinking that Marinette may end up falling for Nathanael or Chloe will end up stealing Adrien. I will say its complicated, but not as complicated as you think. :P Just because they are in a group that doesn't mean they all have to end up with someone in the end.**

 **And as for Nino not knowing about Adrien's crush, well, it's only been a week since the last Dare Night and Adrien hasn't said anything to Nino and Nino's been busy plotting his version to even notice, so ...**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! - _BellaBeau91, UnicornSecrets, Marichatahipper325, GuardianAngel1234567, 2 Guest, mayuralover, Chocolateflower, I'm A Writing Dreamer, yellow14, tay5810, SweetWolfXD, Brokenwings35, Linguine Returns, DJ Mirnum, ilovedonut1, Lmb111514, Shadow of the Elements._**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Dare Night v2.0**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"Nino Lahiffe, what do you think you're doing!?" Alya stomped to the front of the angry mob of girls. "You think you can just plan another Dare Night for us when we clearly stated that we didn't want to partake in anymore dares?!" The angered brunette jammed her index finger below his collarbone and poked it repeatedly.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed, her arms crossed. She leaned over Alya's shoulder, glaring at the aspiring DJ. The rest of the girls followed behind their actions, each glowering at the boys in their class.

"My daddy will have your head if you think we're going to participate in your little games," snarled Chloe. The blonde jerked her head, meeting Max's eyes. "How would you feel if I took away all your games Max? And made you burn them in front of me?"

Max swallowed hard before leaving his seat to cower behind Kim.

"Okay, uhm…" Nino took a step backwards, falling into the seat behind him. He turned his head to see that the rest of the boys were no longer standing near him. They were all gathered by the men's washroom.

"It's just a bunch of harmless dares. No secrets," he tried.

"Yeah."

Marinette took her eyes off of the mastermind and looked up to see Adrien standing behind him. He was the only boy left to have the guts to remain close to the girls who were ready to pounce.

"I think Nino's idea is pretty awesome," said Adrien.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat as she watched Adrien shoo the girls away from Nino's vicinity. He held his hand out to his friend, helping him stand up from the seat that he was deliberately forced into. As Nino began to massage the spot that Alya was very close to bruising, Adrien took a step in front of his friend, ready to defend him.

"He's doing you a favor by showing you that dares can actually be fun. Kirsten's version was used to humiliate all of you, but Nino's version is just for laughs. They aren't mandatory, and you can choose to complete them if you want."

The bluenette let out an affectionate sigh as Adrien continued with his valiant speech. Entranced by his strikingly good looks, Marinette found herself floating back into a daydreaming haze. This was one of the many reasons as to why she was completely smitten by him. He always defended those who were important to him and never backed down from a fight. He was courageous and kind and smart and…

"Right Marinette?"

"Huh?" The bluenette blinked several times, snapping back to reality. She could feel a tiny drip of drool ready to droop from the edge of her mouth. Before her saliva was able to trickle down to her chin, Marinette licked the corner of her mouth, and then used the back of her hand to wipe off the excess saliva. She then gulped as her mind refocused to what was happening in front of her. Adrien was staring at her with hopeful eyes, but she had no idea as to what he just said.

"Uhh… yeah?" she said, uncertain.

"Great," Adrien smiled at her before grabbing onto her hand and pulling her forward. "Marinette agreed with me. I think you guys should give this a shot."

"Wh-What?" Marinette muttered, as she looked at Alya whose look of disapproval was quickly shifting into a discreet smirk. Marinette raised an eyebrow as her gaze shifted downwards to Alya's hand who was pointing down to hers.

The bluenette looked down to her hand. Her hand that was still holding onto Adrien's. This caused Marinette to bite her bottom lip. She had a need to squeal, and she just knew that Alya was enjoying every second of this. Was he aware that he was still holding onto her hand? Was he doing this on purpose?

"I'm willing to give it a shot since Marinette is willing too," said Alya, unable to hold her laughter. "I am too!" Chloe jumped on the bandwagon before shoving Marinette to the side to cling onto Adrien's arm.

Marinette sighed as she rejoined Alya on the sidelines. She slightly frowned as she watched the queen bee wrap both of her arms around Adrien's right arm while rubbing her cheek against his upper sleeve. Joke was on her though. Marinette kissed Adrien twice! Chloe clearly never kissed him once, and Marinette surely hoped that it was going to stay that way.

"I don't mind," said Juleka. "I trust Nino. Not Kirsten I guess it will be alright." she shrugged, causing Rose to agree right after.

"As long as I get my free food, I'm in!" Alix hollered, causing Kim to burst out into laughter.

"I told you that putting free food on the invitation would work!"

Nino shook his head before taking a stance next to Adrien. "The free food is all on Kim. He'll be paying for all of it," he said, causing Kim to scowl. Nino then walked over to the table, bending over to grab something beneath it.

Marinette, along with the rest of the girls stared at Nino with curiosity as he pulled out a cardboard trifold and set it on the table. Everyone gathered in a circle around the table, eager to see what Nino had in mind.

Marinette watched as he pulled the flaps to the side. She tilted her head, confusion taking over her face as she stared at the blank pieces of black construction paper overtaking the board. Each piece of paper was taped at the top, indicating that something was hidden underneath.

"There are going to be three groups of four," said Nino, his hand grasping over the largest piece of construction paper overtaking the center of the board. "Each group was chosen at random," he said. "I simply wrote your names and drew them out of my hat."

He then tugged on the black piece of paper, causing it to rip from the part that was taped to the board. The middle section revealed everyone's name, each sorted under – Team A, Team B, and Team C respectively.

 **TEAM A: **

**MAX, JULEKA, ALIX, KIM**

 **TEAM B: **

**NATHANAEL, ADRIEN, MARINETTE, CHLOE**

 **TEAM C: **

**SABRINA, IVAN, ROSE, MYLENE**

Marinette's eyes glossed over each name until she finally found her own, printed in bold letters at the center of the trifold. She looked up to see that she was apart of Team B with Nathanael and Adrien. She smiled, happy to see that she was going to be working with Adrien again. Well, she was mostly happy because she got to spend more time with him before the weekend started. And then she'd have to wait until Monday to see him again. Marinette shook her head, preventing herself from entering dreamland mode again. Her eyes glossed down the short list, her smile quickly fading away as she saw the last member of her team. It was Chloe. She was the number one obstacle that always prevented her from even having a conversation with Adrien. With Nathanael added to the group though, Marinette was sure she could find some kind of way to put those two together so she could stay by Adrien's side the whole time. There had to be some way for it to work. But deep down, she knew she was out of luck.

"Okay, okay," said Nino. The reveal for the groups caused everyone to talk amongst one another, questioning their group members or stating each other's strengths. It took a couple minutes for Nino to get everyone to hush, but as soon as everyone did, Nino tugged on another piece of construction paper, this time located on the right side of the trifold.

Marinette slightly bobbled her head, confused by all of the words that were written on the cardboard board. She didn't think that there would be so many rules and guidelines.

The trifold read:

\- **AS A GROUP, EVERYONE IS ASSIGNED TWO DARES TO COMPLETE; THESE DARES ARE WORTH 20PTS AND ARE SEALED WITHIN A RED ENVELOPE.**

o **NOTE: GROUP DARES ARE THE SAME FOR ALL GROUPS, AND CAN ONLY BE COMPLETED DURING A CERTAIN TIME. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO OPEN THIS ENVELOPE UNTIL IT IS TIME. YOU WILL RECEIVE A TEXT WHEN IT'S TIME TO OPEN THE ENVELOPE. **

\- **SEPARATELY, EVERYONE MUST COMPLETE 3 OF THEIR OWN DARES; THESE DARES ARE WORTH 5 PTS EACH AND ARE SEALED WITHIN A WHITE ENVELOPE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT.**

\- **FOR EXTRA POINTS, 2 MEMBERS OF EACH GROUP WILL HAVE TO COMPLETE A SECRET DARE, SO INSTEAD OF HAVING 3 WHITE ENVELOPES, THESE MEMBERS WILL HAVE 2 WHITE ONES, AND ONE PINK ONE. SECRET DARES MUST REMAIN PRIVATE, AND ARE NOT TO BE SHARED WITH THE REST OF THE MEMBERS.**

\- **YOU HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT TO COMPLETE YOUR DARES, AND MUST TAKE PICTURES OR MAKE VIDEOS AS PROOF.**

\- **LOSERS WILL BE SLAVES TO THE WINNERS IN SCHOOL FOR A WEEK (rules for punishment will be discussed at the end of the event).**

Marinette read each point with carefulness, making sure that she understood each and every rule. She then looked over to the right, seeing a clear plastic bin with a whole bunch of envelopes scattered inside of it. She knew that those had to be all the dares.

"Okay, well, it says that we can't open the red envelopes until it is time, but how will you be able to tell if we opened it or not?" Alix asked. "For all I know, we can open it and seal it back again."

"I've thought about that," said Nino with a grin on his face. He reached into the clear, plastic bin, taking out a red envelope, labeled '5PM' on it. He turned the envelope over and pointed to the tip of the flap that was keeping the envelope sealed. Marinette squinted her eyes, noticing a flashing green light at the center of the tip.

"Max installed these chips on the envelopes," Nino continued. "I don't really know how he did it, but if one of you open it, I'll be able to tell." He held up his phone and opened an app. He then proceeded to open the envelope with his teeth, making sure to show his screen to everyone around him. A loud beep was heard, and the blinking light on the envelope turned red. Everyone then shifted their eyes to Nino's phone that sounded with an irritating alarm, followed by a flashing on his screen with the words "TEAM A" scrolling across it.

"If I see this on my screen, your team will be receiving a thirty minute penalty. I'll know if you're trying to complete the group dare behind my back. I'll be there to witness it all," he continued.

This caused everyone to look to one another, impressed by the amount of effort that was put into this mere event. Marinette was pretty relieved to have said yes to the whole thing. Nino's efforts would have gone to waste if the girls just rejected him in the end.

"Well, how about the secret dares?" Rose asked. "How would you know if we didn't tell someone about that?"

"Err, well…" Nino scratched his nose after handing the red envelope and his phone to Max to reset the whole thing. "I'm just going to have to trust you guys with that, but I do have a trick up my sleeve…" he stated before looking to Alya. "Alya, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," said Alya, furrowing her eyebrows while narrowing her eyes to the center of the trifold. "I've read the teams a dozen times by now, and I'm clearly not in any group. What's with that?"

"The guys helped me out with this, but I'm the only one that knows everyone's dares. They've helped with listing a couple, but I didn't want them knowing too much," he said. "Because of that, I'm unable to participate."

"But I never helped you," said Alya. "I didn't even know you were planning this."

Nino grinned before tugging on another piece of construction on the left side of the trifold. The left side listed very few words and read:

 **TEAM D**

 **NINO**

 **ALYA**

"What?" Alya asked, confused.

"You and I won't have any dares to complete," said Nino. "Instead, we are neutral and are sent out to ruin everyone's chances at completing a dare. Plus, we get to keep an eye on anyone whose cheating and we won't be punished because we can't lose. But we also can't win."

"WHAT?" questioned Kim. "I'd be perfect for that role! Why didn't I get that role!?"

"It was randomized," Nino coughed. "You were there when I was picking it out."

"I thought Alya was gonna be like tagging other people out… You know… If I wanted to take a break, she would take my spot."

"Uh… no…"

"Fine by me!" Alya said. "This is gonna be fun!" She clasped her hands together.

"At least it's not Chloe…" Mylene muttered from the back of the crowd.

"What?" Chloe glared at the frail girl with dreadlocks.

"Well how are you even going to find us?" Alix asked.

"With these." Nino reached under the table again, this time pulling out a bin of Polaroid cameras and video recorders. "These are your tools, and they have tracking devices. Again, with the help of Max."

Marinette's jaw dropped once more. Nino seriously went all out for this entire thing. Kirsten planned a lot too, but this was just ridiculous. She felt like Nino was showering them all with a royal treatment. All Kirsten ever did was hand them fancy invitations. She didn't even provide them with cameras, and she was the rich one.

Nino grinned widely before looking down to his watch. "Okay, let's get into our groups and have you guys look at your dares. Just text me if you have any more questions. I want to get this thing started." He reached into the plastic bin, pulling out the stack of envelopes to hand to everyone.

Ten minutes later, everyone was scattered around the café, sitting with their teammates at their own table.

Marinette took a seat beside Adrien at the round table, scooting her chair in his direction to be closer to him. It didn't work out all that well though. Chloe did the same thing on his other side, and for some reason this caused Nathanael to scoot his chair closer to Marinette. This caused the four to be gathered around one half of the table.

"Okay," Adrien cleared his throat. "Aside from the group dares and the secret ones… Why don't we all open our individual dares and see what we have to deal with?" he suggested.

"Oh, Adrien," said Chloe. "You're so smart!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as Chloe continued to praise the honey blonde. She then looked down to her envelopes on the table and began opening the two white ones. In her group, her and Nathanael were the ones who had to complete the secret dares. She didn't open her pink envelope yet, but she hoped that the dare inside of it was going to be easy to complete. She was wishing for Nathanael's to be easy as well. They were secret after all. That had to mean that they were going to be pretty hard to complete.

In a couple of minutes, the four of them placed their dares on the table, and began looking at what they had to deal with.

All of their dares were:

 **ADRIEN'S DARES:**

 _1)_ _Wear a dress and get your makeup done by a boy in your group. Once completed, you must keep your look until the end of the night._

 _2)_ _Lick Mr. Bourgeois' foot._

 _3)_ _Kiss a pig's snout._

 **MARINETTE'S DARES:**

 _1)_ _Sneak into a dinner at the Le Grand Paris and sing 'if you're happy and you know it'._

 _2)_ _Wax Jagged Stone's right leg._

 _3)_ _SECRET DARE._

 **CHLOE'S DARES:**

 _1)_ _Eat one whole fried cow udder and drink with one cup of pickled egg juice._

 _2)_ _Wax Jagged Stone's left leg._

 _3)_ _Kiss 'Disgusting Dan'._

 **NATHANAEL'S DARES:**

 _1)_ _Slow dance with a girl in your group_

 _2)_ _Sniff Mr. Bourgeois' stinky socks for fifteen seconds._

 _3)_ _SECRET DARE._

"I am not completing any of those dates," Chloe stated. "Fried Cow udders? Picked egg juice? KISS DISGUSTING DAN?! AS IF!" She scowled.

"Well… we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Adrien. "As for now, I think we should go the mall to complete my third dare. There's a petting zoo there this week, and it's on the way to the Le Grand Paris."

"I'm cool with that," said Nathanael. "The other groups are already leaving, so we should go too."

Marinette turned around, seeing Team A leaving the café and Team C gathering their belongings. She reached across the table, reaching for the red envelopes to stuff into her purse. As she did, Nathanael began to collect all of the cue cards and envelopes lying around the table, and Adrien grabbed their gear while the queen bee stood impatiently by the door.

"Here, Marinette," Nathanael said after stuffing all the cards back into their envelopes. "I think it would be best if you were to hold the envelopes."

"Sure," Marinette said, taking the stack of envelopes from Nathanael's grip. She then opened her purse; ready to shove everything in there as Nathanael excused himself to gather his belongs at the table where Alya and Nino were sitting.

"Are you sure you should be holding onto those?" Adrien teased.

"What?" Marinette looked up to see Adrien hovering above her.

"After last time, who knows what will happen? They might end up in my washroom again." He chuckled, causing Marinette's face to flush.

For a boy that was avoiding her the whole week, he still had the courage to bring up the events that happened seven days before.

"I'm kidding, Marinette." He laughed. "But its nice to know that you still carry my boxers around in your purse." He winked before heading off to the entrance where Nathanael and Chloe were waiting.

Marinette's jaw dropped as she looked down to see Adrien's boxers once again sticking out of her purse. It just had to he Tikki. She shoved it to the very depths of her purse. It couldn't be making its way to the top on its own.

"Sorry, Marinette." Tikki whispered as Marinette began tucking the dares into a separate pocket in her purse.

"You better be," she gritted through her teeth before joining the others at the front of the café.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **This brings us to end of the third chapter! Again, not too interesting since I was just stating the guidelines and rules, and yeah there are alot of them. Also, idk if any of you guys noticed, but when I was listing the teams (A,B,C) it should be formatted the same way as D, so when I described it, it might of seem a little off to you. I was too lazy to format it that way anyways, plus it's sort of hard to on here.**

 **Anywho, I hope I didn't miss any classmates... and if I did... oh well... Lila isn't supposed to be in this. haha Plus, the main focus will only really be Team B.**

 **If you're confused about anything... for instance the guidelines, or found a loophole, then you know what to do! :) The dares will begin in the next chapter and will get much more interesting as we progress through the story.**

 **Reviews, PMs, Follows & Likes are always appreciated!**


	4. Pigpen Kiss

**NOTE:** And here is the fourth chapter my lovelies.

Now onto some questions! And there seems to be quite a few good ones... & again, I paste them here in case anyone is wondering the same thing.

 _ **Sherona849:**_ _Do you ship NathanealxChloe?_

 **I'm not sure why alot of you guys are thinking about that. Tbh, I didn't even think about pairing those two. There are brackets around Mari and Adrien because they are being shipped in the summary, but Nathanael and Chloe are there because they are apart of the group. Just because they are a group of four with two girls and two boys, that does not mean anything.**

 _ **DragonessX28:**_ _PLEASE don't make Adrien suffer! How about later Marinette and Adrien get closer and kiss and then Nathaneal walks in on them, becomes shocked and tells them that he has fallen in love with someone else._

 **Yeah, uhm... tbh I find it boring to just have the two have their way so easily. My other story was fairly much just Adrinette all the way, but now I got to add some obstacles and problems. It's much more fun that way. Sorry (not sorry).**

 _ **Guest:**_ _Out of curiosity doesn't Nino know that Mari likes Adrien so wouldnt Nino try to get Mari with Adrien rather than Nate?..._

 **I've seen that episode (but in eng dub so it obviously wont be the exact same), but technically, from what I remember, they didn't say Adrien's name. They just said she liked a guy... It's implied, but I mean... most guys are dense. shhh. haha**

 _ **LinguineReturns:**_ _...I know it's mainly Team B POV but will we see Team D too?_

 **It will just be from Team B's view... from well, Mari's and Adriens POV. But you will see their encounters with Team D... if that helps.**

 **Shadow of the Elements:** _..._ _can I have one dare that Alix and Kim have to help each other out on? Pretty please?_

 **Well, you won't really be seeing their POV. only from what Team B sees... so you'll just get snippets of what they are doing.**

 **Also, it seems some of you don't want a love triangle, but I'm not sure what you mean... it already kind of is with two of them liking Marinette. So I'm not sure what you're getting at, but... well I don't want to say much or I'll spoil it.**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review since last! - Guest, yellow 14, RuthieRypes, Brokenwings35, BellaBeau91, Lmb111514, mayuralover, Dangerouslyswt, I'm A Writing Dreamer, Jonah-Thiel, StarlitDreamer12, ctebalan, pls, ilovedonut1, UnicornSecrets.**_

 _ **Long intro... onto the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Pigpen Kiss**

 _Adrien Agreste_

Adrien buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans, fiddling with a piece of thread. On his right was Marinette, walking just a few steps ahead of him, taking a peek inside of her pink envelope. The honey blonde sighed, remembering what Nino told him just an hour ago. He didn't see the contents, but he didn't have to because he knew what was written on that cue card. It was something along the lines of _'You have to kiss Nathanael'._ He kept his gaze glued to the girl whose facial expression changed the second she read what was on her card. Adrien couldn't put a finger on it, but Marinette didn't look disappointed or worried in the slightest. She more or so looked like she was engrossed in her own thoughts, probably trying to figure out a way to complete the dare. That surely made Adrien's lips curve downwards. Did that mean that Marinette was okay with kissing Nathanael? Perhaps, she wanted to kiss him…

Adrien groaned quietly before picking up his pace to match Marinette's.

"So," he said in a lowered voice. "I see that you just read your secret dare…"

Marinette turned her head to look at him. It took her a second to realize that he was talking to her, making Adrien feel like he was no longer important. Of course, the week before, he was the main focus. All of her dares involved him. Now her dares were random, and involved Nathanael in a romantic way that Adrien despised. He just thought, maybe Marinette took an interest in him because of all the attention he got last week. He guessed not. She didn't really talk to him much either when they saw each other on Monday. But… maybe she was shy too. The whole thing was just giving him a big, fat headache.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were walking next to me," said Marinette before giving him a small smile. "But, yeah. I just read my secret dare."

"Do you think you're going to be able to complete it?" he asked, his heart pounding through his chest. Her answer was either going to provide him with relief or break a part of his heart.

"Uhm…" Marinette stuffed her envelope back into her purse before lifting a finger to her chin. She began to tap on her chin, thinking of a response. "I think it's a lot easier than all the dares I completed last week," she admitted.

Her response caused his emotional self to be pulled further down into a pool of despair. Why was it easier than the dares she completed last week? If he remembered correctly, Marinette had an incredibly hard time trying to kiss him. At the last minute, she decided not too and Adrien saved the day by kissing her in the photo booth. Why was it so hard for her to kiss him, but not Nathanael? Was it because she liked Nathanael and actually wanted to kiss him?

Adrien opened his mouth, ready to say something else as Marinette began to organize all the envelopes that she just pulled out of her purse. Feeling a shoulder press up against his body then stopped him. He turned his head, and stopped mid step, allowing Marinette to continue walking further ahead of him. His jaw slightly dropped as looked to see that it was Nathanael who was purposely nudging his shoulder. Nathanael gave him a strange look, one that Adrien couldn't understand until the artist shifted his gaze over to Marinette and then back to him. With only his eyes, Adrien could see that Nathanael was asking him for help about Marinette – specifically, how to start a conversation with her or how to get some alone time with her.

In response, the honey blonde shrugged his shoulders before looking straight ahead at Marinette. He wanted to help Nathanael, but he wanted to help himself even more. If he had to, he would spend the rest of the day keeping the two apart. But then Nathanael would be upset with him, and he couldn't let him down either.

"Are you guys not coming?" asked Marinette, who turned back to notice that the three were lagging behind. Chloe was further behind the bunch, barking into her cell phone, probably talking to one of her servants. "The petting zoo is just ahead of us."

"Ye-Yeah," Adrien responded before quickening his pace to rejoin the bluenette. Nathanael did the same, causing him to want to push the darn artist into a pool. He quickened his pace much more after noticing that Nathanael was so eager to be by Marinette's side. He just couldn't have that happening.

Too bad fate had other things going on in its unpredictable mind. Two hands grasping onto one of his arms stopped Adrien, pulling him backwards. He jerked his head to the side to see Chloe, clutching onto his arm, batting her lashes at him.

"Sorry," she said in a sweet voice. "Can't find good help these days."

"Uhm…" Adrien turned his head back to look at Marinette and Nathanael who seemed to have started their own conversation. He then looked back to Chloe and said, "It happens." He tried to wriggle his way out of her grip, but Chloe just kept latching on like a parasitic eel.

Adrien groaned before catching a glimpse of the bluenette laughing at something that Nathanael had just said. He bit his bottom lip, anger overtaking the pit of his stomach. He stomped forward, Chloe scurrying along to match his pace, while venting about the hardships of being a valuable asset to Paris. He didn't care much about what she was saying though. It was always the same thing anyways. It was always her talking about how she was much better than everyone else.

"That's nice," he said before stopping just behind the pair.

Chloe continued yapping, changing the subject into her future career as a model. Adrien kept nodding and saying yes, but really, he tuned her out and focused all of his attention onto the two in front of him.

Nathanael looked rather shy, but Adrien could tell that he was still enjoying himself. And the more words they exchanged, the more comfortable Nathanael seemed to have got.

"I truly wish that you are able to complete your dare," said Marinette. And that was the first sentence that Adrien got to hear after tuning the blonde out.

"I hope that you'll be able to complete yours too," Nathanael responded, making Adrien want to smack him on his head. In a fight against Nathanael, he knew he would win. He bet he didn't even need Plagg and his superhero abilities to do so.

"Marinette, can I ask you a favor?" Nathanael said while looking away.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you be the one to dance with me later? To be honest, I don't think Chloe would do it, and out of the two of you, I'd prefer you."

"Oh, uhm…"

"GROSSS!"

Adrien jumped, startled by the loud, piercing scream that belonged to Chloe. He turned his attention to the blonde who finally let go of his arm. He watched as the queen bee began to jump on the spot, apparently bothered by the amount of hay that was on the floor.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nathanael asked, turning his attention to look at her.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. He had to thank Chloe later on for interrupting Nathanael and Marinette's conversation. He didn't know what he would do if Marinette said yes to his request. Deep down, he knew that she would say yes. Let's be real, Chloe would never agree to do it and Marinette was a kind-hearted person. He was just lucky that for now, he didn't have to hear her say it.

"That smell is wretched and this hay is clinging onto my flats!" Chloe complained before taking several steps back, away from the petting zoo. She then tossed the Polaroid camera ahead of her, causing Marinette to catch it.

"It's just straw. It's not going to bite." Marinette bent over, grabbing a piece from the ground.

"I don't care!" Chloe shrieked. "Its sticking to my flats and the smell of this place is revolting!" She then crossed her arms before pointing over to a bench that was several feet away from the small petting zoo. "Just finish your stupid dare so we can move onto the next one!" She then grabbed onto Nathanael's arm and began dragging him away. "You can protect me from any of those disgusting animals in case they escape!"

Marinette tossed the straw onto the ground beneath her before opening the door to the petting zoo where a few kids were already wandering about, petting every animal. "We don't want to keep the queen waiting," she said in an impatient tone as Adrien followed behind her.

After a couple minutes, Marinette found the gate leading them to the pigpen. She tugged on the latch, letting herself in and Adrien followed behind her.

"So, are you going to slow dance with Nathanael later?" he asked. "I heard the both of you talking…" He began to rub his nape as Marinette turned around to look at him.

"I think we all know that Chloe won't do it." Marinette giggled before kneeling down in front of a pig. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…" Adrien felt his cheeks starting to burn. "I, I just… I was just wondering that's all…" he said. "Maybe you can save a dance for me…" he muttered underneath his breath.

"What?" Marinette asked while rubbing the belly of a pig that was lying on its back.

"It's… it's nothing…" Adrien looked away, disappointed. He then looked over to a little piglet by the corner of the fence, walking around in circles. He walked over to the little farm animal and grasped it between his hands. The pig snorted, but immediately began to poke its snout against Adrien's face as he lifted it to his view.

"Quick," said Adrien. "This one is a little feisty…" he said as the piglet began too wriggle around in his hands.

"Already on it," said Marinette, bringing the Polaroid up to her face, angling it in the right position.

Adrien then closed his eyes, puckered his lips and kissed the little squirming piglet on its snout. The pig then snorted as Adrien set back down on the hay for it to roam around freely in the vicinity of its playpen. He smiled as he watched the piglet scamper over to the other piglets that were asleep on the other side of the pen. He then stood up, wiping away all the straw that was clinging onto his jeans.

"Aww," Marinette said, capturing his attention. "Adrien you're so cute."

"I'm what?" He opened his eyes widely before looking down at the bluenette who was still kneeling on the bed of straw. _Did Marinette just call me cute?_

"Wh-What?" Marinette looked up, darting her eyes all over the place. "Nothing said I…. I mean I said nothing! I… pig…"

A smile crept upon the honey blonde's face. Marinette was doing it again. She was stuttering with her words, and he found it absolutely adorable.

"The pig is cute!" She blurted out before holding out the picture in front of her for him to see.

Adrien could clearly see that Marinette was only doing that to get his attention off of her now tomato red face. Amused, the honey blonde took the picture from her grasp and took a quick glimpse of it before looking down to Marinette who was tucking a tress of loose hair behind her ear. While she did, a piece of straw began to cling to her bangs causing Adrien to kneel down once more.

He reached out to the bluenette whose eyes were focused on the stack of hay. He brought his fingers to her face, slightly raising them in the process to grab the mere piece of straw that was hanging by a thread. As his fingers brushed against her hair, Marinette looked up, startled by the sudden physical contact.

"Straw…" he whispered, finding himself entranced by her beautiful bluebell colored eyes. There was something about them that was so soothing. So hypnotizing. Pulling him closer to her personal space.

"You're cute too…" he whispered once more before puckering his lips, ready to kiss her for the third time. As he closed his eyes, he felt Marinette doing the same, until…

"EWWWWW! GET OFF OF ME!"

Adrien's eyes fluttered open and Marinette's did the same. The both of them shifted their bodies in the straw, turning their attention to Chloe whose eyes were bulging out of her sockets while coughing. Beside her on the bench was Kim and standing just next to her was Nathanael, holding onto a cup of coffee. For some odd reason, Kim was dressed in female clothing – A frilly shirt, a pink skirt, and a pair of high heels. Adrien supposed it was one of his dares. He, himself, also had to dress up as a girl at one point.

"I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Chloe yelled out, turning her attention to the artist.

"You told me to get you a cup of coffee," he countered.

"AND PROTECT ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO BOTH! YOU JUST LET THIS DUMB JOCK KISS ME ON THE LIPS!"

Kim began to laugh maniacally. "Sorry sweetheart, it's a dare." He winked, causing Chloe to shudder. Kim continued to laugh before scurrying away, the best he could in heels, to Alix who was a little ways from them, dressed in men's apparel.

"I wonder what dares they have…" Adrien said, curious as to why they were both dressed as the opposite sex. For crying out loud, his dare involved wearing makeup too. From the looks of it, Kim didn't seem to have to wear any.

"I don't know…" said Marinette, but I guess we should join the others. She stood up from the straw and began rubbing off the excess that was clinging to her jeans.

Adrien did the same while looking up at Nathanael who was coming their way.

"Did you guys get the picture?" Nathanael asked with an annoyed look on his face. It was clear that he could no longer deal with being Chloe's so called bodyguard. The blonde just continued to yell about her disgusting experience with Kim, garnering everyone's attention. Even the animals were starting to cause a ruckus because of her sharp, unpleasant voice.

"We sure did," Marinette said before grabbing the photo that was still hanging between Adrien's fingers. "Right here," she said, raising the picture up for Nathanael to see.

"Great," he said before looking to Marinette. "Oh Marinette, you have some straw on your hair." He reached out to the piece that was sticking out from the middle of her head. "Right here," he said, showing her the piece after plucking it out.

"Oh, thanks Nathanael." She smiled, causing Adrien's insides to swirl with a dozen of emotions.

What was he doing? He was asked to help Nathanael win Marinette's heart, and he tried to kiss her behind his back. He knew he wanted Marinette all to himself, but Nathanael liked her much longer. He couldn't take the girl he liked from behind his back. It was just unfair. Maybe, he should help out Nathanael instead… and go back to his infatuation with LadyBug. He didn't know who LadyBug was, but at least he wouldn't be hurting anyone close to him.

"EWWWWW!" Chloe shrieked once more. "MY FLATS!"

Adrien looked up to see the queen bee standing in a pile of goat poop.

* * *

 **NOTE:** And here's the end. Now before you guys get all "WHAT HE'S GIVING UP?!" "WHY!?"... haha... well, just remember, there's a reason as to why they are paired off in the summary. :P We just gotta add some drama... And I know Adrien and Nathanael aren't close, but Adrien doesn't seem the type to hurt someones feelings, especially when asked to help them.

As usual, **leave a PM, review, follow, or like! :)**


	5. Udderly Delicious

**NOTE:** Woot. Hey guys, this chapter is actually a tad bit longer than the usual. :) Excluding my notes they are usually 2000 words long but this one is 3500. WOW. haha not really that impressive, but still. More words for you! _**Anywho, with the holidays I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted too, plus I'm working on the next chapter for my other story - A Play to Remember. That one should hopefully be out tomorrow. **_

A lot of my usual reviewers didn't leave a comment last chapter. I find it somewhat strange, since it was like basically all of them who didn't. Anywho, onto some reviews!

 _ **MoonfallExpress:**_ _Adrien, don't give up, till it's over !..._

 **Not a question, but I see you. I see you my fellow amourshipper. Using Ash's words to Serena. You smart cookie. :)**

 _ **Guest**_ : _Does the dare require Marinette to kiss Nathanael on the lips? Hmm, possible loop hole. I really enjoy your story by the way._

 **It was sort of implied. haha. But, yeah they have to kiss on the lips so no loophole there. O:**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review! I hope to see a few of my regular ones next time around! :) - GuardianAngel1234567, Marineth, yellow 14, Sherona849, Lmb11514, kawaii25, I'm A Writing Dreamer, FanFic Is My Alter Ego.**_

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Udderly Delicious**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"We are buying me a new pair of shoes, NOW!" Chloe demanded, plugging her nose while nudging her soiled flat to the side with a walking cane that was abandoned by its owner.

"That's what you get for scaring the animals with your annoying voice," Marinette muttered to herself, annoyed by the queen bee. Nathanael, who stood by Marinette, heard her snide comment and chuckled quietly.

"What was that?" Chloe snarled, narrowing her eyes at the two.

"I didn't say anything." Marinette pursed her lips while fiddling with the strap of her purse. She whistled quietly, looking away to avoid Chloe's piercing gaze.

"Look," said Nathanael. "We don't have the time to go shoe shopping. We need to move onto the next dare."

"I don't care about the next dare!" Chloe shrieked. The blonde gritted her teeth before using a stiff arm to point to the flat that was garnering the attention of a few flies. "I need new shoes now! Tell them Adrien!" She pouted before clinging onto the honey blonde's arm.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She absolutely hated the fact that Chloe was hogging Adrien all to herself. Marinette wanted time with him. She hasn't had a proper conversation with him since last Friday, when she was involved with Kirsten's Dare Night.

"Nathanael is right," Adrien agreed, pulling his arm away from Chloe's grip. He then took a step forward and stood next to Marinette. "I don't know about you Chloe, but in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly the most likeable person out there."

"Wh-What?" Chloe's jaw dropped. Her face fell, her ego bruised by Adrien's words.

Marinette's lips curved into a smirk, but she immediately bit her bottom lip to prevent anyone from noticing. If Chloe saw that she was enjoying this, well, they would be there for another half hour, making absolutely no progress.

"I'm not trying to be mean," said Adrien, holding his palms out in front of him as some sort of defense mechanism. "It's just that the losers have to be slaves to the winners for a week. I know Nino said that the guidelines would be decided with everyone to keep it fair, but… there might not be any exceptions with you."

"But I'm the mayors daughter! I can do whatever I want. Their stupid rules don't apply to me!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to move on without you… We may end up losing, but Nino's goal is to show the girls that dare's can be fun… You may not agree, but…" Adrien stopped for a second.

Marinette turned her head and looked up at the honey blonde, waiting for him to complete his sentence.

He hesitated for a moment. "I would like to show Marinette that this night won't be as bad as Kirsten's…" he mumbled. For a second he looked lost in thought but then he jerked his head to the side, taking a glance at Nathanael, "An-and Nathanael wants to help too!"

The bluenette's heart began to flutter. She completely ignored his last comment regarding Nathanael. She only cared about the fact that he wanted to show her a good time. It was really sweet.

"Fine!" Chloe spat out before stomping over to her flat. "But Marinette has to get this gunk off of my shoe!" She used the cane once more to knock it over to the bluenette.

The flat rolled over the tiled floor, leaving traces of goat poop in its tracks as it stopped in front of Marinette, almost touching her own shoes.

"What?" Marinette blinked, the smell of the poop wafting over her nose. "No way!" She pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Why should I have to clean something that isn't my problem?"

"Because I said so." Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Marinette," Adrien said. "I'll help you..."

Marinette returned her attention to the honey blonde. She opened her mouth, ready to thank him for his assistance, but was let down by the next few words that escaped his lips.

"I mean… Nathanael will lend you a hand…" his voice faltered as his gaze shifted from Marinette to Nathanael.

"Oh…uhmm…" Marinette turned her head, taking a glimpse at Nathanael who was looking over to Adrien with hopeful eyes.

The artist glanced downwards at the bluenette with a smile on his face. "Don't worry. It won't be so bad." He grabbed the cane from Chloe's grip and stuck the tip of it into the shoe. With the cane pressing against the part where the toes would lay, he lifted the cane from the ground and held it up horizontally to keep the shoe upright and the smell from getting too close to his nose.

Marinette sighed as she followed behind Nathanael to one of the nearest washrooms. She did a once over at the pair, crestfallen to see Chloe once again clinging to Adrien's arm. They've been out, as a group for maybe an hour now, and out of that entire hour, Chloe must have been clinging onto him for forty-five minutes. Adrien never really pushed Chloe away and it was making Marinette think that Adrien, maybe, possibly liked it. If he didn't like it he wouldn't let her do it right? She really wasn't sure. Before turning her attention back ahead of her, Marinette watched Adrien help the queen bee hobble over to a near by bench.

"We'll get her back for this," said Nathanael. "She does have to eat cow udders and drink pickled juice, you know."

"I don't think she will do it…" Marinette mumbled, pinching her nose once again.

Nathanael glanced down at her, causing Marinette to look back up at him. "Don't worry," he winked. "She'll do it."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, wondering what Nathanael was plotting. With Chloe's dares in mind, it was pretty obvious that she wouldn't be able to complete any of them. Maybe waxing Jagged Stone's leg, but eating cow udders? Drinking pickled juice? Kissing disgusting Dan? No way was she ever going to complete those. She was seriously useless to the group. She found it better if they just left her to rot in the mall, alone. One of her many servants could pick her up.

 _Ringg! Ringg!_

The bluenette slightly jumped at the sound of her ringtone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to see that Alya was calling her. She hovered her thumb over the green button, and then bit her lip as she moved her thumb to the right, hovering over the red one.

"I'll clean her flat," said Nathanael. "You can take that phone call. Besides, its not like you can follow me into the men's washroom."

"Thanks Nathanael," she said before watching him push on the door with the universal male bathroom figure on it.

Marinette then turned away from the washrooms, and walked a ways down the hall, away from the loud people passing by. She pressed on the green button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, cautiously. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be receiving a call from Alya. After all, she was a part of Team D – the team that was set out to ruin everyone's chances at completing their own dares.

 _"_ _Hey girl!"_ Alya's voice sounded brightly through the phone.

"Hey?" Marinette questioned. "Why are you calling? Are you trying to hold me back from completing my dares?"

 _"_ _No… I'm actually not supposed to call you, and Nino doesn't want to set off until the start of the first group dare. Gives you guys a little time to relax."_

"Then why are you calling? Did something happen between you and Nino?" A sly smile formed upon the bluenette's face. She knew that there was some kind of chemistry going on between the two. Despite Nino telling everyone that the groups were randomly chosen, there was a part of Marinette that felt like Nino chose Alya on purpose to have some quality time with her.

 _"_ _What? No!"_ Alya stuttered, and Marinette could clearly hear that Alya was enjoying her time with Nino.

"Then what is it?"

 _"_ _Girl, you know I'm rooting for you, especially with Chloe in your group. I just wanted to let you know that you guys are currently in last place."_

"What!?" Marinette's jaw dropped. "How do you know?"

 _"_ _Let's just say that Nino really prepared for this whole thing. He somehow got Max to hack into the surveillance cams so we can see you guys."_ Alya chuckled. _"Your group has completed one dare, Team A has completed two and are close to completing another two and Team C are close behind with completing three."_

"Are you serious?"

 _"_ _Not lying. I see Kim and Aix headed your way… with a couple security guards right on their tails."_

Curious, Marinette stepped out of the hall where the washrooms were and headed back out into the bustling and ambient noises of the crowd. She looked to her right and then to her left to see Kim bolting in her direction with Alix right behind him on her skates. Marinette recalled seeing Kim wearing a frilly shirt and a pink skirt with high heels when they were by the petting zoo. She even remembered seeing Alix dressed in a tuxedo. The only difference now was that Alix was no longer wearing the tie and the jacket, and Kim was wearing nothing but the skirt and a laced black bra. He was running around in his bare feet.

"I'm just trying to return my clothes!" Kim yelled out through several pants before taking a left turn.

Alix bent her knees and jumped over a trashcan, allowing Marinette to see a couple guards chasing after them. "Yeah!" Alix agreed, following Kim's direction. "What's so wrong about that? We have all our receipts."

"Receipts?" One of the guards yelled. "You don't return clothes that you're already wearing! Especially you young man!" He hollered in the distance, making a turn. "If you're returning a bra for your lady, you don't have to wear it!"

The plumper of the two guards came to a halt just pass Marinette, huffing and puffing before hobbling over to the water fountain to replenish his thirst.

Marinette adjusted the phone against her ear to hear Alya laughing through the other end. _"This is great! Alix and Kim are the fastest in our class, there's no way they'll get caught!"_

"I can see why their group is in first place then." Marinette replied.

 _"_ _Anyways, I also wanted to tell you that I'm on a secret mission."_

"Why? What kind of mission? I hope it doesn't involve me."

 _"_ _It doesn't. Well, it sort of does. Nino knows everyone's dares, including the secret ones, but he is adamant about not letting me know any of them. He is especially concerned about me finding out the secret dares that were assigned to you and Nathanael. He has a notebook with all the dares, and I'm going to find out what he's plotting. I just need to know what your secret dare is."_

"Isn't that against the rules?"

 _"_ _Best friend rules beat out game rules all the time."_

Marinette smiled to herself. She was so glad to have Alya as her best friend. Maybe this way she would be able to ask for help regarding her secret dare.

"I have to kiss Nathanael on the lips." she admitted to her friend.

She felt like this was going to be much easier to complete because she had no feelings for Nathanael. It was going to be like kissing an auntie after months of no visits or a baby. The only thing she worried about was Adrien seeing it. As of now, she was single, available, and looked like she wasn't interested in anyone (at least she hoped so). If Adrien saw her kissing Nathanael, he would think that she liked him, and she didn't want that happening. If Alya's suspicions were right about Adrien taking an interest in her, she had to handle the dare without it looking like she had feelings for Nathanael, or just completely ignoring to do it at all.

"What do you think I should do?" Marinette asked since Alya's voice was no longer heard. She assumed that the brunette was just thinking about Nathanael's dare.

 _"_ _I don't know, but I'll talk to you later. I sent Nino out to grab me a smoothie across the street. I didn't want him to see you on your phone through the cameras. Good luck, and I'll text you when my mission is a success."_

With that, Alya hung up.

Marinette sighed. Alya was truly in the making of becoming a great journalist. Nino's dare night was just for fun, yet Alya was already assuming things. That was just like her. It did kind of perk Marinette's interest though. Was Nino plotting something in her group? Was Nathanael in on it? Better yet, was Adrien? The guys all planned the event together. Maybe they had other motives. For her sake, and the rest of the girls, Marinette had to be extra cautious.

"Hey." A hand was placed on the bluenette's shoulder.

Marinette turned her head, and jumped from the sudden contact. She shoved her phone into her pocket before looking up to Nathanael who was now wearing a rubber glove while holding onto Chloe's shoe.

"It still reeks, but we can't do much about that," he said. "But I managed to get rid of all the stains."

"Like she would wear that. I bet she actually went off with Adrien to the nearest shoe store to buy new shoes," Marinette replied.

"I don't think so. These flats are expensive. Chloe wouldn't just give up on them until she gets a new one. She most likely called her daddy to order her a fresh pair."

Marinette giggled. That seemed more like it.

"I also got this." He held up a transparent bag containing a jar filled with pickled eggs soaking in its acidic juices. Resting below it was a styrofoam container and it didn't take much thinking for Marinette to know what was in there. "While you were busy talking on the phone I ran down the hall to the other side to grab these from the food court." He pointed down the hall, pass the washrooms. Marinette forgot that these washrooms were accessible from different areas of the mall. Nathanael was surely keen on winning this thing. That, or watching Chloe suffer. It clearly had to be the latter of the two.

"Let's hope we can get Chloe to complete the dare," said Marinette.

"I'm sure she will," he said with a grin on his face before walking pass Marinette, back in the direction where the remainder of the two were sitting.

"My shoe still stinks!" Chloe complained after standing from her seat to inspect the shoe.

"It's either this or no shoe," said Nathanael. "Take it or leave it."

Chloe groaned before grabbing her flat and slamming it against the tiles. "Fine!" she said through clenched teeth before sticking her foot inside of it. "It's still wet!"

"At least its not poop," said Adrien, trying to make the situation better.

Marinette giggled along with Nathanael.

"I also got you this," Nathanael said, holding up the plastic baggie.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, taking a step forward to inspect the items. "Pickled eggs? I'm gonna assume it's the fried cow udders."

"No! I am not doing that!"

"Aww, c'mon." Marinette waved her hand dismissively. "Look, there's a bunch of ketchup packets there." Marinette pointed to the small packets that were being squished at the bottom of the bag. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"No. Way." Chloe sneered, her arms crossed.

"Did you not see Alix and Kim running this way? They clearly are close to completing another dare or two."

"Like I care. My daddy is the mayor. I can bend the rules even if we lose."

"Then I guess I have no choice," said Nathanael. He placed the baggie on the bench before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and began swiping his screen, presumably looking for something important saved onto his device. The artist then pulled Chloe off to the side, much to her dismay, and began whispering words to her.

Marinette took a step towards Adrien, and the two stared at their teammates, wondering what they were talking about.

"So," Adrien said quietly as Marinette tried to decipher the words that were leaving their lips. "You and Nathanael went to grab these things for Chloe's dare?" He sounded almost sad.

"No," Marinette answered, still trying to read their lips. "I got a call from… my mom, so Nathanael cleaned off her shoe on his own and managed to grab the items for her dare. I didn't even know that he was going to do that." She couldn't let Adrien know that she was talking to Alya. He was close to Nino, and there was a chance that he was going to tattle tale on her.

"Oh." Adrien perked up. "That's great."

"Great?" Marinette questioned as she watched Chloe punch Nathanael's arm.

"Uhh… yeah… We can complete the dare much faster now." He chuckled, awkwardly.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, noticing a pink tint to his cheeks. She's never really seen him blush before. She found it pretty darn cute. Why was he blushing though? Could it be…

"Fine!" Chloe turned around and grabbed the baggie from the bench. "Let's get this over with!" She stomped away from the group and headed towards one of the few tables that were located across a small snack shop.

"How did you-" Marinette blinked several times, curious as to how Nathanael convinced Chloe to do such a thing.

"I have my ways." He shrugged his shoulders before joining Chloe who was taking the items out of the bag.

Marinette had to admit that she was impressed. Nathanael was usually quiet and kept most things to himself. In fact, any kind of expression coming from him resided in his artwork. She never really thought that he was able to convince Chloe to do anything. The only person who was able to do that was Adrien, and that was because… well he was Adrien. Who wouldn't listen to anything he says?

"This should be interesting," said Marinette.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed. "And I'll capture each second of it. I'll title it _Udderly Delicious_."

Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien's pun before walking ahead to join the two who were already sitting at the table. She would laugh at his pun, but because of Chat Noir, she was just unable to do so.

"This smells…" Chloe opened up the styrofoam container and was staring at the hunk of fried udders that she had to engulf in her mouth.

"Fantastic right?" said Nathanael.

"Shut. Up." Chloe swallowed hard before picking at her food. She squealed, most likely taken aback from the texture.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Adrien, sitting across from Chloe, holding the camera in front of her face.

Chloe looked straight into the lens. "Then why don't you eat it?"

"Sorry Chlo, but it isn't my dare, it's yours."

"Fine." Chloe gritted her teeth before ripping apart the udder and dipping it into the hunk of ketchup she squeezed onto the side of her container. She gulped before taking the piece in her mouth, chewing it very slowly. Chloe's eyes widened as she continued to chew faster, before finally swallowing the entire thing. "This is actually… tasty…" she admitted before grabbing another piece and dipping it in her ketchup.

Marinette's jaw dropped as Chloe continued with engulfing the remainder of her food. Before she knew it, Chloe ate the entire thing and even let out a loud belch - an entertaining sight that Nino and Alya were going to witness after reviewing everyone's evidence.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Adrien, also surprised by Chloe's liking towards the strange food. "Udderly Delicious literally fits the video."

"But you still have your pickled egg juice," said Marinette.

"That's nothing," Chloe grinned, her ego growing from being able to complete such a disgusting dare. The blonde gripped onto the jar, and twisted the lid until it sounded with a pop. She puffed her cheeks, almost hurling from the smell of the juice, but sucked it up and began chugging all the juice until nothing but the eggs were left in the jar.

Chloe then burped again, leaving a foul scent in the air as Adrien ended the recording on the camera.

"Gross," said Marinette, waving her hand out in front of her to get rid of the smell.

"At least her breath matches the smell of her shoe." Nathanael chuckled, garnering a glare from the blonde.

"Shut. Up." Chloe managed to say before reaching into her purse to grab a mint.

Just then, all their phones began to ring or vibrate. They all reached for their phones and laid them on the table. Marinette could see that she received a text from Nino, and from the looks of it, everyone else did too.

Marinette swiped her screen and opened the message.

 _FR: Nino Lahiffe_

 _TO: All_

 _You may now read your first group dare._

* * *

 **NOTE:** And that brings us to the end of this chapter! _**Look forward to the first group dare, I promise you there will be quite a twist in the next one. (:**  
_

Also, I know the story is different from the last. The last one was purely Adrinette all the time, but with groups and everyone participating, the main focus isn't just them this time.

But I do promise you a happy ending! I won't be able to sleep if its a sad one :'( - (I'm talking to use FanFic If My Alter Ego) :P

 **As usual, leave a review, PM, like or follow! (:**


	6. Hidden Gem

**NOTE:** Woot woot! Next chapter. So, I've never been to Paris, so I obviously have never been to the Louvre. My vague descriptions won't be on par with whats there, so I just used knowledge of the museums I've been too.. which is like.. three different ones.

Anywho, onto some questions.

 _ **xxxxx:**_ _I put xxxxx there because a lot of you guys have the same question - **How did Nathanael convince Chloe? What did he say to her/show her?**_

 **It will be explained near the end of the story. Like, chapter ten or something. haha**

 _ **NerdyThoughts:**_ I loved it! If you don't mind me asking, how long do you think this fic will be? Chapter wise, I mean.

 **As of now, there should be just twelve chapters for the story. It could increase, but it can also decrease.**

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed since last - GuardianAngel1234567, 1John212, BellaBeau91, Dangerouslyswt, Lmb111514, JayFan67**_ (I'd like to especially thank you for leaving a review every chapter after reading it. haha & yes, Chloe is more or so comedic relief) _ **, Marichatahipper325, Linguine Returns, Shadow of the Elements**_ (you bet its a weird mall! I was kinda inspired by a mall here with a store that sells weird food haha) **, Guest, mayuralover, kawaii25, MoonfallExpress, yellow 14, Infamous Funny, ctebalan.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Hidden Gem**

 _Adrien Agreste_

The honey blonde jumped off the last step of the bus. He looked down to the cue card in his hand, reading the instructions for the group dare.

 **GROUP DARE #1**

 **You have one hour, from when this envelope is opened, to obtain your hidden** **RED** **gem from somewhere located in the** **Louvre** **. Your gem is a different color than the other teams and you are not allowed to touch anyone else's but yours.**

 **The first team to obtain their gem will receive ten extra points aside from the twenty they will receive upon completion.**

 **You may find that this task will be more challenging than the ones you just completed.**

 **Good luck!**

 **HINT:** **Your gem will be found by the portrait where her prying eyes will follow you wherever you go.**

It was pretty obvious. Their gem was obviously hidden somewhere near the Mona Lisa. On their way to the museum, they discussed what could possibly happen when trying to obtain their gem. Marinette suspected that it was going to be located in a place that was not accessible to the crowd. But she also hypothesized that it was going to be visible to everyone, making it more difficult to trespass the boundaries. On the card, Nino clearly stated that it was going to be a challenging task. That had to mean that him and Alya were going to begin ruining everyone's chances at completing the dare.

Adrien tucked the cue card into his back pocket before pulling out his phone to check the time. 5:17PM. That meant that they had around forty minutes to grab there gem and leave. He wasn't sure if they were going to be able to do it. If he was able to transform into Chat Noir, he could easily grab the gem for his group, but then his group would question how he was able to get it. For now, he guessed he just had to stick to completing this dare as a regular teenage boy.

Adrien tucked his phone back into his pocket before looking straight ahead at Marinette who was a few meters away from him with Nathanael by her side. They were talking again and he needed to know what it was about. Adrien quickened his pace until he felt a pair of hands grab onto his arm, pulling him away from his target. Adrien looked to his right to see Chloe staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"Isn't this great, Adrien?" Chloe said, her stinky breath wafting over his nose. Adrien didn't know how Nathanael was able to convince her to eat that… unique food, but in the end, Chloe completed the dare, and that was all that mattered. On the bus, Nathanael gave her a dozen of breath mints, but it was doing her no good. Her breath still smelled like barf, and after she devoured the last mint, everyone lied to her about her breath smelling minty fresh. It was the only way to get her to shut up.

"What's great?" He blinked, confused by what Chloe was insinuating.

"While those two find the gem, we can go on a little date around the museum."

Adrien ignored Chloe's comment and looked back to Marinette and Nathanael who were nearing the glass pyramid. The bluenette giggled at something that Nathanael had just said and it was making him feel uneasy. He didn't like it, but Nathanael liked her first and Nathanael was his friend. He had to set his feelings aside and let him win the girl.

"Maybe next time Chlo," he said pulling his arm away from her grasp. "I want to be able to complete this dare." He watched Marinette burst into another fit of laughter. She really seemed to be enjoying Nathanael's company.

 _Just have fun completing the dares._ He told himself. _There's no need to get upset over a girl…_

* * *

Adrien kept his senses on alert, scanning the crowd of foreigners for Nino and Alya. As they all continued down the hall towards the Mona Lisa, the group spotted Team C by the Venus de Milo with their eyes glued to the platform it was standing on. It didn't take much effort for them to realize that Team C's own colored gem was most likely on the platform - the platform that was barricaded by a few velvet ropes and a single guard circling the area. It was going to be tough for them to obtain the gem. Adrien could only imagine how difficult it would be to obtain the red one.

He took his gaze off the befuddled Team C and refocused his attention ahead of him. He squinted his eyes, looking through the people until he came across a familiar accessory. Nino's red hat. Or maybe one that looked like it. If it was Nino, was he on his way to the Mona Lisa to set something up? Adrien raised an eyebrow, suspicious by the boy that was a couple meters ahead of him. He bobbed his head from side to side, trying to follow the person's movements, but there was just too many people passing by. Adrien quickened his pace, his eyes glued to the red cap.

 _Oooof._

Adrien slammed against Marinette's back, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Marinette apologized, whipping around to help the boy who was about to fall onto the floor.

Adrien glanced up, noticing the Mona Lisa that was suspended against the wall. He then yelped as he began to fall backwards. As he did, his eyes met Marinette's hand that was reaching towards him, grabbing onto the hand that was closest to her.

"Ahh," he cried out, his rear end being the first to hit the cold tiled floors. As his back was the last to touch the floor, Adrien felt Marinette's hand squeeze his own.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette apologized again, a scarlet shade tinting the apples of her cheeks. "I was just trying to help you from falling…" She was quick to let go of his hand, pulling her weight off his chest in the progress. She sat there on the ground with her legs to one side as Adrien sat up straight, shaking his head with the palm of his hands on the tiled floor.

"Uhh." He blinked several times before looking over to the hand that Marinette just let go of. It was feeling all tingly and he knew it was because he liked her holding onto it. In fact, his whole body was feeling tingly. Even if it was just for a second, he liked her lying on his chest.

"I guess I brought you down with me instead." He chuckled, shaking his hand as a means to get rid of the tingly feeling. He had to rid himself of his feelings for Marinette for Nathanael's sake. He couldn't have his body feeling like it was in heaven whenever he touched her.

Marinette giggled, causing Adrien to glance up. Once again he was being sucked into those bluebell colored eyes. The last time he was sucked into her beautiful blue pearls, he felt himself wanting to kiss her on the lips. And he almost did, until Chloe's shriek interrupted it. Adrien looked down to Marinette's lips. Those pink, soft lips. He pursed his lips together, and they began to tingle over the mere thought of kissing her again. He couldn't let it happen. He just couldn't. Adrien shut his eyes tightly, turning his head to the side.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" Nathanael's voice caused his eyes to flutter open.

Adrien turned his head back to the other side, looking up to see Nathanael standing next to Chloe.

"Even I'm paying attention," Chloe sneered with crossed arms.

"We… both fell," said Marinette. "Adrien fell first, and I was trying to help him back up, but I ended up falling too."

"Of course you did." Chloe rolled her eyes as Nathanael held out his hand to help out Marinette.

Marinette got back up on her feet and Adrien did the same on his own. He looked down to Nathanael's hand that was holding onto Marinette's. Nathanael was probably feeling what he was feeling when Marinette held onto his hand.

"Thanks Nathanael," said Marinette before letting go of his hand.

Adrien groaned quietly before mentally telling himself to snap out of it and focus on the task they had to complete.

"Let me go!" The foursome turned their heads to see Alix with her hands cuffed behind her back. "I did not steal anything!"

"You're not allowed to touch the paintings, yet alone put pudding on them," the guard said.

"I did not put pudding on the painting! I was set up!"

Adrien's eyes followed Alix who was turning the corridor with the guards hand boring into her shoulder. He then snapped his attention back to the Mona Lisa, but his gaze was immediately drawn to the pair of snarky smiles on the opposite end from where he stood. It was Alya and Nino, and they were sharing a cup of chocolate pudding. They clearly just sabotaged Team A's chances of getting their gem. By the looks of it, they already had a plan in mind to sabotage their chances of getting the red gem.

"I think we're better off with receiving zero points. This is not worth the risk," said Marinette. "I don't want to go to jail. How are we even going to get that thing?" Marinette pointed to the top edge of the portrait.

Adrien followed her finger, closing one of his eyes to get a better view of what she was pointing at. Wedged between the portrait and the wall was a small, red, pear cut gem. His lips slightly parted, a light bulb going off in his head. He should have realized it the second he read the cue card. He guess he was so caught up in plotting a way to ask Marinette out that he didn't realize what he was doing as Chat Noir a few days ago.

"How did Nino even get that in there?" Nathanael asked.

Adrien began to fiddle with the nothingness in his pockets. Just a few days ago, Nino went to Adrien's home to help him with his 'Future Plans' assignment for Ms. Bustier's class. They were working on it till dinnertime, and just before Nino left he asked Adrien if there was a way to hide things in the Louvre. He showed Adrien a few plastic colored gems. A red one. A blue one. And a green one. All followed the pear shaped cut. Adrien was so eager to transform into Chat Noir and watch Marinette through her window again (creepy, right?) that he grabbed the gems from Nino's hand and told him that he had a way to take care of it. Nino smiled and told Adrien where he wanted the gems to be hidden; so on his way to Marinette's house, he stopped by the Louvre, sneaked in as Chat Noir and hid everything according to Nino's instructions. He was so love struck by Marinette that he completely forgot that he did the entire thing and was utterly confused when Nino asked him about how he did it the next day. Adrien simply told him that he knew a guard that worked there, leaving Nino amused and relieved.

"I guess he has his ways…" Adrien said, nervously.

"He probably got LadyBug or Chat Noir to do it," Chloe pointed out, tapping her foot against the ground. She was growing impatient. "Doesn't Alya run the Lady Diaries or something?"

"LadyBlog, you mean." Marinette corrected her.

"Whatever. Alya was clearly in on this whole thing and got LadyBug and Chat Noir to help. It's the only explanation."

Adrien gulped. Chloe was half right, but he couldn't let her know that.

"That would make sense," said Nathanael. "Everyone trusts those two. They would be the only ones to be able to get close to the paintings…"

"I think I have an idea," said Marinette after some time. "But one of us might get in trouble for it, so Chloe needs to do it."

"What? Why me?!" Chloe said, angrily. "You haven't completed a single dare yet! Neither has Nathanael. If anything, it should be one of you!"

"Relax," said Marinette. "You're the mayor's daughter. You won't get in trouble for doing this."

"What do you have in mind?" Adrien asked, admiring Marinette's brains.

* * *

Adrien stood at his post, hoping that Marinette's plan would work. He glanced around the area, keeping an eye out for Nino and Alya. His group was idling for far too long, talking about their plans. Because of the large crowd, Alya and Nino weren't able to hear their plans. And if they wanted to eavesdrop, they had to stand right next to them to hear anything. The pair probably got bored and wandered off to the other groups, trying to sabotage their chances. Alix may have been eliminated for the time being, but there were still three people in the group. And Team C? As far as Adrien knew, the four of them were still together.

The honey blonde then looked over to Nathanael who gave him a nod, signaling that the coast was clear. Adrien then looked over to Chloe who was staring at a painting that was located just beside the fire alarm. He then looked over to Marinette who was blending in with the crowd, admiring the Mona Lisa. He didn't want Marinette being the one to climb over the velvet ropes to grab the red gem. He wanted it to be him or Nathanael. If her plan didn't work in their favor, there was a chance that she would end up in museum jail. He didn't want her getting in trouble, but Marinette insisted on being the one to grab the gem. She said she would be in and out in seconds, but the portrait was high above the ground. He wasn't sure as to how she was going to grab it, but he trusted her.

He looked down to his phone, checking the time. They had fifteen minutes left to grab their gem and leave. It felt like they were only there for five minutes, but he supposed that plotting to "steal" something from the Louvre caused time to fly by.

Adrien looked up, noticing that the guard on his side of the hall was out of the area, making his rounds some place else. He then looked over to Chloe who was discreetly eying him the whole time, waiting for his signal. He gave her a nod, and Chloe reached for the fire alarm.

In a flash of a second, the entire museum began to sound with an irritating ring. The people in the hall began scurrying all over the place, questioning everyone beside them, wondering what was going on. A dozen of them were already bolting out of the area, unwilling to risk their lives if the place was actually on fire.

Adrien looked through the crowd, trying to find the bluenette. She was nowhere to be seen. He took a couple steps forward, trying to find her, but stopped himself from taking another step because Marinette specifically told them to stay in their spots. He was told to stay in the hall, making sure that Nino and Alya didn't sneak their ways through the doors to tell the guards that someone was tampering with the paintings. Nathanael rushed to one of the doorways, keeping watch for any of the guards while Chloe did the same, except at the other doorway. By the looks of it, it seemed that Chloe was already speaking to a few of the guards. A few that might have seen her through the cameras.

Adrien frantically turned his head from side to side as the area slowly began to clear out. Alya and Nino didn't seem to be in the proximity. If anything, the duo might have escaped with the crowd. He wasn't worried about those two though. He was worried about Marinette. This was her plan, yet she wasn't there. Where did she go? What was she doing? Was she looking for a step stool?

"Marinette?" He called out quietly while leaving his post. He didn't care if he was disobeying her guidelines. He had to make sure she was okay. A lot of people were running in a panic, there could have been a chance that a few people trampled her. He hoped that wasn't the case.

Adrien maneuvered himself around a few people who were still oblivious to the situation. He stopped in front of the Mona Lisa where only a couple of people were observing the portrait. The alarm stopped and then a voice sounded through the intercom as Adrien walked around the portrait, to the side where the gem was tucked in. A voice echoed through the building, explaining the alarm and telling everyone to calm down. Adrien glanced up, noticing that the gem was gone. How did Marinette manage to grab it?

Adrien scanned the area once more until his eyes fell upon a familiar yoyo slinging about. His eyes followed the black spotted red yoyo until it retracted behind a nearby pillar.

"LadyBug?" he questioned.

Adrien cautiously ran close to the pillar, taking cover behind a statue. She was shielded from everyone else and the cameras, but from where he stood, he could see her perfectly. He squinted his eyes, noticing that she was holding onto the red gem - the red gem that his group needed to get.

 _Is Marinette friend's with LadyBug?_ Adrien wondered before a flashing bright light blinded him.

He closed his eyes tightly to prevent his vision from being obstructed. He then fluttered his eyes open, forgetting that he should have left in the first place to prevent himself from witnessing LadyBug's true identity. He couldn't unsee what he just saw though. He opened his eyes and it was just there.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he witnessed what he assumed to be, a red kwami with blue eyes and a few black dots on its head. It was no doubt the kwami that belonged to LadyBug. And beside the hovering kwawi? Well, it was no other than Marinette.

He watched the bluenette open her purse, gesturing her kwami to return inside before handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Marinette… is… LadyBug…?" Adrien asked, quietly.

Suddenly, a few things made sense to him. His open window. The missing boxers. Marinette's dares in his bathroom. Escaping Kirsten's closet. It all made sense.

"Isn't that something?" Plagg said, retreating from Adrien's shirt pocket to witness what was happening. "Marinette is your Bugaboo. It must be fate, or whatever you humans call it."

Adrien rubbed his eyes, still finding it unbelievable. He then looked back up, blinking several times to make sure that it was actually Marinette. It was, and in her hand was the red gem.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do with this information. Should he confront Marinette? Should he tell her that he's Chat Noir? He was being overflowed with too much emotion.

There was one thing he knew for sure though. Screw Nathanael and his crush on Marinette. Screw Nino's idea of having him as Nathanael's wingman. By the end of the night, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be his, one way or another.

* * *

 **NOTE:** This brings us to the end of the chapter. **I just wanna say, I am going back to school next week... It's been like two years since I've been to school. oh dear. So probably won't be updating that much. Just a heads up. Thanks!**

 **Happy holidays everyone! :D**

 _ **And as always... Likes, Follows, Reviews & PMs are always appreciated! :)**_


	7. Wax On, Wax Off

**NOTE:** & here it is. I've managed to pull together one more chapter for you guys before school starts. You guys deserve it after all :) You know, I write these author notes and I swear they make sense before I publish them... but then I see that I confused one word for another or messed up the sentence entirely. Idk. As long as you guys understand what I'm saying, it's all good.

 **I'd like to thank MLBfan for pointing out an error in the last chapter (I mixed up two words) and don't worry, I wasn't offended. I was offended in a diff story, since I basically pointed out that I support LGBT's. Long story short, the person basically stated that they hated my story and that it was junk because I support LGBT's. Random rant yeah, but I did delete that review. I will not have people like that in any of my stories. **

**Anywho, onto some questions.**

 _ **Adrinette4life:**_ _Isn't Marinette smart enough to know to not detrasnform in the Lourve? I mean, there's a huge crowd, and ANYONE could've seen her!_

 **I think I sort of explained it in this chapter, but I mean... something stupid had to happen for something interesting to happen. :P**

 _ **Guest:**_ _loved the chapter but im curious ... So prior to Adrien's discovery he was determined to let Nate have a shot with Mari, but when he found out she was Ladybug that's when he decided to pursue Mari? So, Adrien only wants Mari because she's Ladybug not because she is Mari? :-(_

 **This is actually an excellent question. A fellow reviewer, chronus79, answered that and was pretty spot on, but I will provide a more in depth explanation (while keeping it short). Basically, Adrien didn't want to pursue Marinette because "bros before ho's". But then he saw her as LadyBug and felt 'well, I've liked her for a long time too' and basically feels like his shot to win her heart is on par with Nathanael. I could have explained it better in the chapter.**

 _ **XxEnErGeTiCxX:**_ _WELL I FEEL TORTURED AS WELL CUZ I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SEASON TWO WHICH IS A PAIN. WHEN IS THAT ANYWAYS omG DOES ANYONE HAVE A CLUE?_

 **The wikia says May 2017. But whether you're waiting for sub or english dub, it could be much later than that. It says its going to be in the US netflix the month after... Y'all lucky if you're in the states.**

 _ **Marineth:**_ _is the whole story focused on dare night only?_

 **Yes, it will just be dare night only. No other special moments... Although, I'm not really sure what special moments entails. There will be Adrinette...**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed since last. I've certainly never gotten so many reviews for a chapter before. - GuardianAngel1234567, Mangled12, TINYBAE2002, Infamous Funny, 6 Guest's, Poksie, Linguine Returns, I'm A Writing Dreamer, Lmb111514, chronus79, yellow 14, Shadow of the Elements, Marichatahipper325, ctebalan,** **MoonfallExpress**_ (mean girls reference, you da best!) _**, Yamina20, MLBfan, JayFan67, kawaii25, mayuralover, kristannaforever24, LadyBlog, AmandaParot.**_

 **If I could somehow put a link to bring you down here, I would. Sorry for the long note/answering questions thing.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :) Not much Adrinette since it's just Chloe and Mari completing their dares... but I hope you enjoy reading about them completing it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Wax On. Wax Off.**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"You actually did it Marinette," Nathanael praised the bluenette who was holding out the plastic jewel in front of her. She held it just above her head, noticing the transparency of the jewel as the rays of sun shone through it. She smiled, proud that she was able to grab the gem without anyone noticing that she, as LadyBug was flying through the area with the help of her yoyo. Everyone was running around in a panic or were as still as a statue, confused about what to do. It was the perfect time for her to transform and use her unfathomable agility to grab the gem and leave. She even had the guts to de-transform in the same room where there were still a dozen people walking about. It was behind a pillar, and Marinette was so sure that no one saw her. She made sure that no one was running near her hiding spot and she even made sure to stay out of the camera's frame. She was a hundred percent confident about her judgment, despite Tikki stating otherwise.

"Thanks," said Marinette while unzipping her purse. She tucked the jewel into a small, separate pocket. The last thing she wanted was for her hard work to go to waste by losing the jewel. This thing was worth twenty points, and Marinette was so sure that they were the first group to grab their jewel. That was an extra ten points right there. After the last dare night, she was extra determined to not lose anything important to her or her group. After all, it wasn't just her dignity on the line. There were three other people she had to look out for.

"You know, I think we have Chloe to thank for this one," said Marinette, after zipping up her bag, making sure that it was zipped all the way around. She glanced up to look at the blonde, but her line of sight was obstructed by Nathanael's palm being held out in front of her.

Marinette smiled, and high fived her teammate as he praised her once more. When Nathanael brought his arm back down to his side, Marinette looked at Chloe who had a smug grin on her face.

She despised praising the blonde in any sort of way, but Marinette had to admit that Chloe's status was actually beneficial to the group. If it were their group being chased by the guards in the mall, a glare from Chloe would send them off in the opposite direction. It made Marinette wonder about the other dares they could easily complete thanks to Chloe's status.

"I am the best one here," said Chloe with the utmost confidence. She raised her hand, her fingers curled while inspecting her manicured nails.

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Usually she would be bothered by Chloe's egotistical attitude, but just this once, she let it slide.

"So, I guess we should be going to the Le Grand Paris now, right?" Nathanael asked. He pulled out his phone to take a look at their list of dares. He captured a picture when they laid the cards on the table back in the café. It was easier that way, instead of having to open each envelope to double check the cue card.

Nathanael began to ponder their next move while Chloe reached into her tiny purse, pulling out a nail file. She then walked over to one of the many benches outside the Louvre and began to feverishly file the nail on her index finger.

Marinette glanced up at Adrien who was standing there with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were directed at the ground and he looked deep in thought. Marinette tilted her head, curious about what was pondering his mind. She didn't notice earlier because of the adrenaline rushing through her body. After grabbing the gem and having Chloe explain her reason for pulling the fire alarm, the three bolted out of the museum and Marinette found it so thrilling. She only felt that way as LadyBug, but this time she was just Marinette and it was a different kind of excitement.

They've been out of the place for about ten minutes now, and Adrien hasn't said a word. He didn't have to say anything, but Marinette found it a little strange. He should have some kind of thought about what just happened. She guessed he didn't find it as exciting as she did. He was just a look out for the plan while she was the one who was touching the frame.

Marinette slightly parted her lips to ask the honey blonde if he was okay. She hesitated for a second, feeling that it was a bad idea to interrupt him. Maybe he got a text from his father during all that commotion and wanted to stay quiet for a moment. But she was worried; she had to make sure he was okay.

"Adrien?" she cautiously asked. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

"Wh-What?" Adrien blinked several times while shaking his head. He then pulled his hands out of his pockets and swayed lightly on his feet. "I'm fine milad-rinette!" His eyes widened, causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow. "MARINETTE! MARINETTE!" He yelled out, flustered. "I just… uhm…" He brought his hands together, intertwining his fingers before untwining them and rubbing his palms. He continued with this, while clearing his throat. "Just a bit tired, that's all!"

"Oh… Did you want me to get you some coffee?" Marinette asked, pointing towards a small coffee stand with a few people waiting in line.

"No, NO! I'll be fine…" He shifted his eyes from left to right, swaying faster than before. "I'll be fine mila-RINETTE."

"Are you sure? Because you're saying my name wrong…" Marinette giggled. She hadn't the slightest idea as to why he was flustered at the moment. Maybe he did receive an unwanted text from his father. Whatever it was, Marinette was enjoying this new side to Adrien. It was always her that was flustered. Now it was him.

"I-I… I just want to move onto the next dare…" he mumbled, looking defeated. "Nathanael, do you have a plan?"

"Uhh… yeah…" said Nathanael who was eying his friend with worry. "We'd have to split up once we get to the hotel though. We'll finish four of our dares much faster that way." He turned his head, waving at the blonde who seemed to be barking orders into her phone again.

Chloe rejoined the trio, yelling into her phone before tapping on the red button. "Finally!" she said. "I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to be able to change into a new pair of flats." She pointed down to the flat that was tainted by goat's poop. "I'm going to be changing my shoes the minute we get to my daddy's hotel!"

"Right…" said Nathanael, putting away his phone before turning his attention to everyone. "Since Adrien and I have a dare involving the mayor, and you two have a dare involving Jagged Stone, I think its best that we split up, find our targets and complete our dares on our own."

Marinette looked over to the egotistic blonde. She hated the plan since it meant that she was forced to work with Chloe. But it was a good plan. She was clueless about Team C's progress, but Marinette did see Team A leaving the place with their jewel. They probably used the pulled fire alarm to their advantage as well. Heck, they were probably already at the hotel completing their last set of dares.

"That's fine with me," said Marinette.

"Me too… I guess…" said Adrien in a low tone. He looked a bit disappointed, but Marinette just assumed that it had to do with his father again.

"I don't care," said Chloe. "I just want to get out of these wretched shoes!"

* * *

"When I said I wanted to get out of my flats, I meant out of them and into a new designer pair! Not these cheap sensible clogs!" Chloe complained. "And these clothes! I cannot afford to be caught wearing these. This will affect my future as a model! If my sister sees me in this, I might as well say goodbye to my modeling career!"

Marinette groaned, her head starting to ache as Chloe continued on with her constant complaints. "Then why don't you wear one of these?" She grabbed a surgical mask that was lying on top of the spa trolley that they borrowed from one of the hotel workers. "That way, no one will be able to see your face."

As soon as they arrived at the Bourgeois hotel, the pairs went their separate ways and wished each other good luck. Marinette wanted so badly to have Adrien be the one who received the dare of waxing Jagged Stone's other leg, but sadly fate, or Nino for a lack of better words, didn't want that. Adrien handed her the Polaroid camera while the boys took the video recorder. Chloe then dragged Marinette up to her room to change into a new pair of flats. She owned like ten of the same pair. Marinette found that completely unnecessary, but when you're rich, you might as well buy whatever you want.

After that, the two paced around Chloe's room, thinking of a way to get Jagged Stone's legs waxed. Chloe thought that she could use her status again to get Jagged Stone to agree with what they needed to complete. Marinette wished that were possible, but Jagged was far more important than the daughter of the mayor. They couldn't just ask to wax his legs. They had to somehow trick him into getting them waxed.

And then, someone knocked on Chloe's door, asking Chloe if she was ready to receive her daily spa treatment. The woman came in with a spa trolley filled with a bunch of spa related items. As Chloe reluctantly told the woman no, Marinette's eyes scanned each level of the trolley. Her eyes fell upon a wax warmer, a pile of wax strips, and a cup of wax sticks. That made finding the materials they needed rather easy. Marinette told Chloe to ask the spa worker for her trolley, and a couple of uniforms. Naturally, the worker complied with Chloe's orders and asked no questions. Again, Chloe's status saved them from a dead end.

Marinette took a turn, glancing down at the wax warmer that was filled with a fresh batch of wax. The wax should be ready by the time they get there. She just hoped that they were going to be able to pull this off. She wheeled the cart slowly and stopped just before the next turn that would lead them straight to Jagged Stone's room. She grabbed her own surgical mask, intending to use it to hide her identity. If things go wrong, she didn't want Jagged seeing the two who was about to cause him an unforgettable kind of pain. She remembered the first time she waxed her eyebrows. It was unpleasant.

"Jagged Stone will not be seeing anyone right now. Please leave," said the guard. Marinette wheeled the cart towards Chloe who was already trying to get the guard to let them into the rock star's room.

The guard looked rather intimidating, making Marinette want to forfeit the dare. He was tall with a broad, muscular built. And, he was bald with dark skin and wore a suit with black sunglasses.

"It's courtesy of the mayor," said Marinette, noticing Chloe's fist clench with impatience. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, gently pushing her aside to deal with the guard. Chloe was used to getting her way all the time. One simple no would obviously trigger her diva like attitude. "Mr. Stone is a valued customer here at Le Grand Paris. He is entitled to a free spa treatment. Courtesy of Mr. Bourgeois himself."

"Mr. Stone will not be seeing anyone today," the guard repeated, his stern expression remained undisturbed. "Besides." He crossed his arms. "Aren't you two a little young to be working at a spa?" He leaned down, and behind those heavily tinted lenses, Marinette could tell that he was staring at them with judging eyes.

"Are you judging us based on our age?" Chloe remarked, shoving Marinette to the side. "Because if you are, I will personally file a complaint to Mr. Stone for your rudeness towards our hospitality! We are here because we value him as a customer and you're waving us off because we look too young to do our jobs!? This is outrageous! I will go to the press and tell them of Mr. Stone's ignorance towards the public and I will clearly tell them that the source was his guard! How do you feel about that!?"

Suddenly, the guard no longer looked intimidating to the bluenette. He looked flustered, and Marinette could see a few beads of sweat trailing along his forehead.

"Alright then." He cleared his throat before fixing up his tie. He then pressed a button on the cord attached to his earpiece. "Mr. Stone," he said while pulling the microphone down. "You have two spa workers to give you a free treatment." He stopped for a few seconds to listen to his orders. "You may come in," he said to the two girls before turning around and using the key card to open the door.

"That's more like it," Chloe sauntered in with Marinette trailing behind with the trolley.

As the doors closed behind them, the dangers of completing the dare hit Marinette like a bird smacking against a window. She gulped, feeling nervous as Jagged Stone came out of his room, happy to hear that he was receiving a free spa treatment.

"I am very stressed," he said, ushering the girls further into his suite. "You came at a great time. I need to write a new song, and I'm having a serious block. My agent Penny is keeping me locked in here until I finish writing the lyrics." He began to rub his lower neck. He then tossed his pencil to the side and sat on the couch, lazily crossing his legs. He then stretched his arms out and rested them on top of the couch. "So what kind of treatments do you have to offer?"

"We actually have this new treatment and you're the first star who gets to give it a try," said Marinette while casually hiding the waxing pot behind a few other items on the trolley. "Maybe you'll be the first to set a trend with this new treatment."

"Hmmm…" He stroked his chin, contemplating whether or not he should go for something more familiar. "What is this treatment exactly?"

"It's to relieve you of your stress," said Marinette while grabbing the foldable spa bed that was attached to the side of the trolley.

"Yeah, it will really grab your stress by the hairs on your body, and pull it away!" Chloe giggled quietly, causing Marinette to glare at the blonde.

"Alright then. Let's give it a try." Jagged clasped his hands together.

"You're going to have to take off your pants," said Chloe, handing him a white towel. "Most of the stress is found in the legs."

Marinette stared at Chloe in disbelief. Chloe just directed thee Jagged Stone to remove his leather pants. She could have been subtler. Perhaps asking him to slip into looser clothing or into one of the few robes that were nicely folded at the bottom of the trolley.

In a few short minutes, Jagged Stone returned from a separate room, wearing his own robe and a pair of red slippers from the hotel. With their direction, he got onto the spa bed, his stomach against the table, and his face peeking through the donut shaped cushion.

"Now just relax," said Marinette while her and Chloe fitted a pair of disposable gloves onto their tiny hands. She then grabbed onto one of the sticks and dipped it into the bowl of wax. She smeared a bit on the back of her wrist, making sure that it wasn't too hot. It was just right. She then grabbed the small glass bottle of oil from the top of the trolley and used the liquid inside of it to smear it across the cooling wax on her wrist. She rubbed the oil in, the wax dissolving in the process.

The bluenette nodded at Chloe while tossing her first stick into the trashcan attached to the base of the trolley. Her and Chloe grabbed a stick and dipped it into the hot pot of wax. Marinette lifted her stick from the sticky substance, letting the excess wax fall back in before scraping one edge against the side of the pot. Marinette carefully brought the wax-covered stick to Jagged's right leg with a wax strip in her other hand to catch any more excess dripping from the stick. She then took a deep breath and began smearing the warm, sticky substance onto Jagged's lower leg.

 _Sorry Jagged…_ Marinette told herself as she placed the wax strip onto his leg.

"You're right," said Jagged. "That feels nice on my skin." He sighed in bliss.

 _Not for long…_ Marinette began to smooth the strip onto his skin, following the direction of his hair growth. She looked up at Chloe who was doing the same thing. The only difference was that she looked to be enjoying this. Behind that surgical mask, Marinette could clearly tell that the blonde was grinning. She surely hoped that this wasn't giving her any ideas for her own cruel game. She did say that she wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps. She just didn't want to make her own version of Dare Night.

Chloe looked up to Marinette, nudging her head to the right, using it to point towards the camera that was hidden on the second level of the trolley. The bluenette quietly made her way to the trolley and grabbed the Polaroid camera. She then looked over to Chloe who grabbed the strip from the top, ready to pull the darn thing away.

 _I'm so sorry Jagged Stone._ Marinette told herself once more as she brought the camera up to her face.

Just then, the doors opened wide, startling the three in the room.

"Whose there?" Jagged Stone lifted his head from the spa bed to see who it was.

Marinette's jaw dropped, the moist air from her mouth causing her surgical mask to cling to her skin. It was Nino at the door. And he was also dressed in the scrubs that the spa workers had to wear. Not only that, the guard from outside was standing right behind him.

"Stop!" Nino called out, pointing at the two girls who were standing on either side of the makeshift bed. "Those two are intruders! They stole a trolley from one of our workers, and by the looks of it, they are waxing your legs!" He bit his lip, trying to suppress a grin.

"What!?" Jagged said, placing the palm of his hands on top of the bed. He then slowly began to lift himself up, causing Marinette to jerk her head, her gaze meeting the blondes' with her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Now," said Chloe. "Now!"

With shaky, clammy hands, Marinette brought the camera up to her face, hoping that the picture won't come out as a blur. Chloe then nodded her head, her hand clinging to the top of the strip. In one swift motion, Chloe pulled hard on the strip, causing Marinette to press the button on the camera. A quiet whirr was heard from the camera, indicating that the picture was taken, and as Chloe fully pulled off the strip, Marinette could practically hear the tiny hairs screaming. They were just torn away from their home.

"YEOOOOWCH!" Jagged yelled out in the utmost pain. He collapsed onto the spa bed, his nose hitting the edge of table. He groaned in pain as his guard yelled out to him while pushing Nino to the side.

Marinette looked back at Chloe who grabbed a plastic baggie from the trolley, tossing her strip into the bag before shoving it into one of the pockets on the uniform. Marinette then threw her camera at the blonde and Chloe caught it with ease, ready to take a quick picture of Marinette doing the same to Jagged's right leg. She only had a second before the pain resided in Jagged's body, giving him a chance to escape. Plus, the guard was running their way. She had to do it NOW!

Marinette grabbed onto the top of her own strip, ready to pull away more of the rockstar's hairs. But then, the guard jumped from where he was, lunging towards the blonde who was trying to steady the camera. Noticing the guard, Chloe grabbed a random bottle from the trolley and threw it in his direction. The guard smacked it away with his hand causing Chloe to run away to safety.

Marinette grabbed a random bottle from the trolley and joined Chloe who ran towards the corner of the room, holding onto a vase that was on the end table beside them.

The guard stood in front of the spa bed, his knees bent and his arms spread wide open, ready to pounce at the two girls if they were to try and make an escape. He paced back and forth, following their movements.

"What are we going to do now?" Chloe said. "I'm so done with this day."

" You're so done? I'm so done!" Jagged said exasperated while sitting up from the spa bed. He looked down to his leg and scowled. There was a rectangular part with smooth, clean skin. It seriously stuck out like a sore thumb.

Marinette stifled a giggle. On the bright side, all he ever wore was his leather pants. No one was ever going to see his patch of nothingness.

"But…" he said, sighing. "I am tired and don't want to deal with the staff or the paparazzi. You remove this other one from my leg, WITHOUT waxing my leg, then I will let you go with no charges." He looked down to his other leg where the strip was still clinging onto him.

"You got it," said Marinette. "We have the remedy right here." She looked down to the bottle in her hand. She just happened to grab onto the oil during all the commotion. She took a step forward, but Chloe stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist.

The blonde widened her eyes, giving Marinette a stern look. As much as Marinette wanted to believe that Chloe cared for her well being, she knew that Chloe was just being a team player to wriggle her way out of being a slave.

"Just get the camera ready," she whispered before pulling herself out of Chloe's grasp. She then sauntered over to Jagged who made himself comfortable on the spa bed once more. She looked past the table where Nino was standing, but he was gone. He most likely left to prevent himself from getting caught.

The bluenette stood on the right side of the table, tugging on the lid of the bottle. She gulped as the guard stood behind her, his shadow looming over her existence.

Marinette looked up at Chloe who was casually holding onto the camera. Marinette could tell that Chloe was ready to take the picture, but in a way where the guard wouldn't notice it.

 _I'm going to get caught with this guard standing behind me…_ Marinette thought as she opened the bottle. She poured the liquid onto her right palm, set the bottle down and massaged it into her hands. She was stalling, and she could tell that it was making Jagged angsty.

 _All or nothing I guess…_

Marinette began to pour some oil just above the strip, making it seem as if she was getting the job done. She then reached up to his oily skin, ready to smear it across the wax strip. Her fingers grazed the top of the strip. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds before grabbing onto the strip, pulling it away from Jagged's body in one, quick second.

"YEOWWWW!" Jagged cried out in pain once more as Marinette held tightly onto the strip. She quickly looked up at the camera, noticing a white piece of film leaving the top.

The bodyguard lunged towards Marinette, ready to snatch her between his arms. The bluenette quickly ducked, and shuffled to the side, running towards the exit behind Chloe.

"AHHH!" The guard yelled out, causing Marinette to look back. From the corner of her eye all she could see was the guard losing his balance, falling atop of Jagged on the bed and the bed collapsing onto the floor.

"We're so sorry!" Marinette yelled before quickening her pace, seeking refuge in the elevator that just opened up. Chloe ran into the elevator first and Marinette followed, almost running straight into the wall. The elevator then closed and all Marinette could see was the guard exiting Jagged's room.

"I can't believe we just did that," said Marinette, out of breath. She could feel her heart pounding harder than it ever has.

"That Nino," Chloe gritted through her teeth, pulling the surgical mask from her face. "I am going to kill him when this is over!"

The elevator dinged and Chloe stomped out, walking towards her room.

Marinette sighed, her knees feeling weak. She followed behind Chloe, eager to get rid of the uniforms that made her a teenage delinquent.

 _Ring! Ring!_

She stopped in front of Chloe's open door.

"Hold on," she said, seeing Alya's name on her phone.

"Whatever," said Chloe, grabbing onto Marinette's waxed strip and tossing it into the same bag as hers. "I don't care if you get caught. Knock or whatever when you're done." With that, the door in front of Marinette slammed shut. "Ughh, my hands are going to need some serious work!" Marinette heard through the door.

Exhausted, the bluenette leaned against the wall by the door for support. She then pressed the green button on her touch screen and brought the phone to her ear.

"You know, I am seriously hating on Nino right now," said Marinette.

 _"_ _Never mind that,"_ said Alya in a serious tone. _"He wanted me to ruin your chances at your dare, but this was my only chance to get him away from his bag."_

"What?" Marinette blinked. "What are you talking about, Alya?"

 _"_ _Nino. He brought his binder of planning with him. He's so unorganized. It took me forever to find those secret dares."_

Marinette perked up before walking down the hall, away from Chloe's room. She had to make sure that Chloe wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. "Are the dares hard?" she asked.

 _"_ _It's not that."_ Alya sighed through the other end. _"I found out quite a few things in the last thirty minutes."_

"And?" Marinette was eager to hear Alya's words.

 _"_ _Your secret dare is to kiss Nathanael, right?"_

"Yeah? So?"

 _"_ _Nathanael's dare is to kiss you too."_

"What?" Marinette's jaw dropped. "That could be a coincidence though… Nino said it was all random."

 _"_ _I don't think so. Maybe some of them were, but not this. After finding the list of dares, I went to ruin Nathanael and Adrien's chances of getting what they needed from Mr. Bourgeois. I overheard Nathanael telling Adrien that he's going to ask to slow dance with you soon. And after that, he's going to kiss you. Sorry girl, but I heard Nathanael thanking Adrien for being his wingman. I guess Adrien doesn't like you after all… Maybe he was just nervous around you the past week because he wanted to somehow get you to be with Nathanael."_

"Yeah…" Marinette agreed, her heart dropping. "That would make sense. I see that it would be awkward for him after the night we had…"

 _"_ _Sorry, girl. I just wanted you to know before you embarrassed yourself."_

"Thanks Alya, you're the best." Marinette bit her bottom lip, saddened by the news that fell on top of her like a pile of bricks. She pressed the red button on her phone, and tucked it back into one of the pockets. She then leaned back, her back sliding against the wall until her bottom hit the ground. With her knees pulled in towards her body, Marinette let out a sigh.

 _I've been chasing Adrien for so long… Maybe I should move on. Maybe I should give Nathanael a chance…_

* * *

 **NOTE:** And here we are. At the end again. Last time I said I made 3500. This was like almost 5000. WOW.

 **Anyways, with what happened in this chapter and the last, I'm sure a few of you are a bit confused. With Adrien wanting to pursue Mari, and how this ended off, you're probably wondering why it seems that Adrien is still helping out Nathanael. Next chapter will be Adrien's POV, while this happened. It will further explain things. :) You're also probably let down by Mari's thinking in the last sentence... Everything's just becoming one jumbled mess. I know.**

 **Anywho... As usual... Follow, Like, PM, or Review! :) ... or all. :D**


	8. Stinky Feet

**NOTE:** Hey guys! So... a few things happened recently, and I am unable to attend school because of it. *sigh*. On the bright side, I suppose that gives me more time to write. haha So lucky for you guys :) Plus, I enjoy doing this so I suppose that's a plus.

 **anyways, I've decided to give a blog a try. If you're interested visit xsooointense. tumblr .com. If you have a question or want to know when certain things will be updated, etc... visit my blog. :)**

 **Onto some questions.**

 _ **Lunasilverfrost:**_ _one tree hill_

 **Not a question, but a good point. I loved watching one tree hill, and I will say their episode I believe that was also titled "dare night" influenced a few of the dares in the story. :) It sort of inspired the premise of it. I guess I really should have credited them for inspiration. Must have slipped my mind.**

 _ **AN6234:**_ _How many chapters will u make for this story, please include a little more adreinette?!_

 **You've actually commented twice, asking the same thing. I've said this a few times. There will be twelve. It is subject to change, but I think it won't. And for more Adrinette, well, I'm honestly annoyed when people ask for more scenes with the two being shipped (for any fandom really). I would like it if you enjoyed the whole story. If you're just here to read parts with them... it kind of disappoints me a little. My first Dare Night literally involved just the two. Now there's more characters and more dares, hence less moments.**

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed since last! - Lmb111514, TINYBAE2002, 3 Guest's, I'm A Writing Dreamer, SweetWolfXD, Alfirin B, Linguine Returns, Yamina20, Marineth, yellow 14, Agent Fabulous, JayFan67, mayuralover, Lady-Mouse.**_

 **No Adrinette this chapter. As I've stated in the last chapter, this is Adrien's POV that corresponds with the last. Thanks. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Stinky Feet**

 _Adrien Agreste_

Adrien paced around the receptionist's desk, waiting for the clerk to get off the phone with Mr. Bourgeois' personal assistant. Leaning against the counter was Nathanael who was stroking the petals on one of the many fake pink roses that were meticulously arranged in a glass vase.

The two were waiting to hear about Mr. Bourgeois' availability for the remainder of the evening. After parting ways with the girls, the two went straight off into thinking about how they were going to complete the dares involving the mayor. Well, Nathanael was the one doing all the planning. Adrien just provided some input whenever Nathanael suggested something. Instead of coming up with his own ideas, he spent their brainstorming time pondering over his way to win Marinette's heart. The sun was setting, and that meant they were getting closer to the secret dares. The ones that involved Marinette and Nathanael kissing each other on the lips. He had to somehow prevent that from happening. He just didn't know how.

"Mr. Bourgeois is currently resting in his room," said the clerk after pulling the receiver away from her ear. "Would you like to wait for Johanna to come down and retrieve the fashion statements your father has sent in for him to view?"

"Uhh." Adrien stopped his pacing to focus his attention on the clerk who was waiting for an answer to relay to the assistant. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed his head. He glanced over at Nathanael who was giving him a cautious look. His next few words were going to determine whether or not they were going to be able to make it into the mayor's suite.

"I don't think that is possible," said Adrien after some time. "If you know my father, he isn't very trusting of others doing his job. He barely trusts me, but he didn't have the time to do this. I think it would be better for me to hand the disc to Mr. Bourgeois himself. That way, if something happens, I'll be the one to receive the blame." Adrien pulled out the disc from the pocket in his shirt. It was enclosed in a clear case, and was actually a disc containing a few pictures of Nathanael's art projects.

The clerk pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose before relaying what he just said over the phone. She nodded her head and continuously said yes as she listened to her orders on the receiver. She then hung up and clasped her hands before looking Adrien straight in the eye.

"Johanna agrees with your words. Mr. Agreste can be quite a handful," she said while opening a cabinet. "Since your family is close to the Bourgeois family, Johanna has allowed me to give you a key card to his room. She is currently busy handling other affairs and will not be able to escort you to his room. You may drop off the disc on his desk and return the key card to me as soon as possible." She closed the drawer and handed a key card to the honey blonde.

"Thanks," said Adrien, extending his arm to grab onto the platinum colored card. He placed the card into the pocket of his jeans and then nodded at Nathanael, signaling him to head over to the elevators. Before walking away, he turned back to the clerk, making a loose fist with his index and middle fingers straightened out. He brought his fingers to his forehead, lazily saluting the clerk and then walked off to join Nathanael who just pressed the circular button next to the elevator doors.

Once in the elevator, the two stood there in silence. Adrien was fumbling with the card in his pocket, feeling awkward as ever. Betrayal wasn't in his vocabulary, but LadyBug was his lady. His Bugaboo. The very girl that's held his heart for months. He simply couldn't let her go. Especially now. He just found out her identity. She was the cute bluenette that sat behind him in class. The girl he kissed twice the week before.

Adrien wasn't against or for the idea of fate. He believed that most things were coincidental. But this. This was not. He was so close on giving up LadyBug for Marinette because of the events that took place the Friday before. It was strange. He was about to give up the girl he loved for the girl… he loved. It was a sign. A sign that the two were meant to be. He fell for the girl with the mask and the girl beneath the mask. Fate has drawn him to Marinette and all he had to do was seal the deal. Make her his and never let her go. He may lose a friend, but for the first time, Adrien was willing to risk that. Risk all that… just for a girl.

The elevator chimed, and the stainless steel doors slowly parted, giving them access to the highest floor. Adrien exited the elevator after letting Nathanael out. The two walked down the hall, nearing Chloe's room. Just outside Chloe's door was a spa worker, holding onto what looked to be a few extra uniforms. The worker knocked on the door and Adrien heard the piercing shout of the blonde's voice, gesturing for the worker to enter her room.

"You don't have to be so mean Chloe." Adrien heard Marinette's voice as the worker entered the room. Chloe's voice then followed, and the two ensued with a harmless argument.

Adrien smiled; glad to hear the bluenette's voice. Even if it hasn't been that long since they parted, he was a bit worried. She was left under Chloe's care, and Adrien was well aware that the two didn't really get along. He thought the two would be tearing each other's hair out instead of actually finding a way to complete their dares. He was wrong though. By the sounds of it, the two were getting along well enough, and judging by those two uniforms, they already had a plan to get to Jagged Stone's legs.

"Hey," said Nathanael, breaking the silence as they turned down the hall. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Wh-What?" Adrien blinked. He took a step back, startled by Nathanael's sudden gratitude. "What are you thanking me for? I haven't done anything."

"Yeah, but you're a pretty good friend," said Nathanael. "You didn't have to agree to Nino's plans. You're a busy person. I'm probably wasting your time with having you as my wingman."

"Wingman…" Adrien muttered with downcast eyes. "I didn't do anything though. You've been talking to Marinette all on your own."

"I'm going to have to complete my secret dare soon. I know how I want to do it too."

"Oh?" The two made another turn then came to a stop in front of Mr. Bourgeois' door.

"I've figured out a way to complete the next few set of dares. I saw a sign showing that a wedding party is taking place here. Marinette can perform in front of the crowd, and when the band plays a slow song, I'll ask her to dance with me. And then I'll kiss her."

Adrien opened his mouth, but then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"You think you haven't done anything, but having a friend here put me at ease. Thanks," said Nathanael, giving his friend a small smile.

"It's the least I can do." He smiled before looking past the artist.

He blinked several times, and then tilted his head to the side. There was a maid's cart down the hall, and Adrien was so sure that he just saw a tress of brown hair disappear behind it. Adrien took a few steps forward, trying to look for some shadow or any more movement.

"What is it?" asked Nathanael, holding onto the doorknob, waiting for Adrien to insert the card into the slot.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Let's just hurry. I think Nino or Alya will be on their way here soon." If he was correct, Alya was already here.

He turned around and reached into his pocket, pulling out the card. He inserted it into the slot, and then twisted the handle at the sound of a faint beep.

The two entered the room and Adrien pressed a palm against the door, pushing on it before tugging on the handle. He didn't want Alya or Nino getting into the room. Nino was smart, but there was no way that they were able to steal a card to Mr. Bourgeois' room. Adrien just hoped that Alya didn't over hear their conversation out in the hall. She was Marinette's best friend. Game or not, Alya was bound to tell Marinette everything.

"Over here," Nathanael whispered, standing next to one of the quaint doorways in the spacious living room. Nathanael had his hand on the golden doorknob with the door slightly cracked open. "He's asleep."

Adrien tiptoed his way to Nathanael's side, a faint snore resounding through his ears. He took a peek through the cracked door, spotting Mr. Bourgeois soundly asleep on top of his bed. He was on his back, one of his arms draped across the sheets and the other one resting on his stomach. His feet were hanging off the edge of the frame, with his dirty white socks loosely fitted upon his feet.

Adrien took his eyes off Mr. Bourgeois' feet, noticing his 'sleeping' attire. This was a sight he surely was never going to be able to erase from his mind. The mayor was simply taking a nap, and decided to remove his formal attire. He was resting in a white undershirt, his belly protruding at the hem. Every time he exhaled, Adrien was seeing more than he wanted. Other than his shirt, the mayor was wearing a pair of boxers. A pair of white, flannel boxers with palm trees situated all over it. Mr. Bourgeois was sort of like a second father to him, but he never ever wanted to see him without pants ever again. His legs were as hairy as an ape.

"I found his drawer," whispered Nathanael, pointing to a black dresser located at the back of the room. "Perhaps he has some socks in there."

Adrien raised an eyebrow before shooing Nathanael's hand away from the golden knob. He then grabbed onto the knob and slowly closed the door, making sure that it wouldn't creak.

"I believe your dare is to smell his stinky socks," said Adrien, quietly.

"No one needs to know."

"I would know. If I have to lick his foot, then you can smell a stinky sock for fifteen seconds."

Nathanael sighed, and Adrien reached into his pocket after feeling a familiar vibration from his phone. He brought the screen up to his view, noticing an incoming text from Nino. Adrien swiped his finger to the left to view the message.

 _Hey man. Just so you know, the mayor came from an intense tennis match. Man must have been sweating like a pig. On the bright side, you don't have to lick his armpit._

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friends' text message. That just further proved the fact that Alya chose them as their next victim. They had to work fast, or she'd somehow find a way to wake the mayor up before they had the chance to complete their dares.

"Let's do this," said Adrien, tucking his phone back into his pocket. He nodded at Nathanael, and in return, Nathanael did the same.

The honey blonde slowly opened the door once more until it was wide enough for them to sneak into the room. The duo crept over to the end of the bed, and got on their knees, both of them on either side of the mayor's feet.

"This reeks," said Nathanael, using his thumb and index finger to plug his nose.

Adrien did the same, then immediately darted his eyes all over the vicinity, in search of something that would help him with better plugging his nose. The stench was wretched, and Adrien swore he could make out a couple green lines of smoke leaving his feet. It was no use though. There was nothing in the room that would aid with keeping their smelling senses at ease.

"Let's just get this over with," Nathanael said, his eyes starting to tear. He took a deep breath and handed the video camera to Adrien.

Adrien opened up the device, and pressed on a few buttons. He then took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and focused the lens on Nathanael. Through the small screen, he could see Nathanael waiting for some kind of signal. Adrien looked away from the camera, and nodded at his companion before returning his attention down to the screen.

Nathanael let his inhibitions go and was immediately overwhelmed by the vile stench entering his nose. He had his nose just a centimeter away from the mayor's pinky toe.

"Whose… feet… smells… this… bad…" Nathanael gasped, ready to faint. Adrien didn't have his nose pressed up against his foot, but he could already tell that the mayor's scent was strong enough to be used as knockout gas in the army. He could see that Nathanael was getting woozy in front of the camera. He was ready to pass out any moment now.

"Just a few more seconds," Adrien whispered, his eyes focused on the timer on the bottom left hand side of the screen. "3… 2…1… done."

The artist backed away from the foot, almost collapsing onto the carpeted floor. He began massaging his nose, trying to find a way to rid his nose of all the toxic fumes that got into his poor little nostrils.

Adrien bit his bottom lip as an attempt to stifle his laughter. He also didn't want to awake the mayor from his deep slumber.

"Okay, its your turn," said Nathanael, looking like he just inhaled the scent of a dozen chopped onions. He sniffled and grabbed the camera from Adrien's grasp and focused it on the honey blonde. "Let's get this over with."

Adrien grimaced, realizing that it was his turn. He had to somehow remove the sock from his foot. How was he going to do that without disturbing the mayor? Adrien sighed as he straightened his back, reaching for the cuff of the sock that was hanging off the mayors' ankle. As Nathanael filmed his every move, Adrien cautiously stared at the mayor while using a slow hand to remove the cottony fabric. He then took a deep breath, and in one swift motion, Adrien peeled the rest of the fabric away from Mr. Bourgeois' foot.

Disgusted by holding onto this disgusting piece of garment, Adrien recklessly threw the sock, and watched as it landed on Mr. Bourgeois' face – the cuff draped over his eye, and the toes just entering his widely opened mouth.

Adrien's eyes widened, and the two boys stifled a laugh as Mr. Bourgeois slightly moved in his sleep, smacking his lips together before momentarily moving his mouth like a cow when it eats grass. His movements caused the sock to further enter his mouth, causing him to chew on the toe part, like it was gum.

"We better get some extra points for that," Nathanael whispered as Adrien hunched over, inspecting the now exposed foot.

Adrien puffed his cheeks, feeling a bit of barf enter his throat as he stared at the exposed foot in front of him. There were a bunch of tiny pieces of lint stuck to his arch and sole. The mere pieces of thread and lint were clinging on because of his clammy, sweaty feet. Adrien inched his head upwards, inspecting the top of his victim's foot. It was as hairy as his legs. Mr. Bourgeois was quite the hairy man. Nino was either really lucky, or planned this whole thing to make it a billion times harder for him to complete the dare.

 _Should I lick the hairy part or the part with a bunch of lint…?_ Adrien began to contemplate which decision would have less of an affect on his healthy body.

"Just do it," said Nathanael.

"You're not the one who has to lick his foot!" Adrien countered, their growing volume causing the mayor to shift once more on the bed.

The two kept still, waiting for the mayor to settle once more.

"Well hurry, because…" Nathanael pointed to a shadowy figure just outside the balcony. The figure on the balcony inched closer to the open window. Adrien watched as a set of hands placed a radio onto the windowsill. Those hands definitely belonged to Alya.

Just then, an irritating heavy metal tune filled Adrien's ears, shredding his soul to pieces. It was incredibly loud and was causing a few items in the room to move from their spots.

"HUH WHA-? WHO GOES THERE!?" The mayor yelled out, his voice muffled because of the sock. He sprung upwards, pulling the dampened sock away from his mouth. "WHOSE HERE?!" He closed his eyes, blinking several times, trying to fully awaken his drowsy eyes.

"Do it!" Nathanael nudged.

In a panic, Adrien stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the sole of Mr. Bourgeois' foot. He licked upwards, feeling a few pieces of lint sticking to his tongue. Adrien felt more of his stomach acids travel up his throat. And as Mr. Bourgeois pulled his hands away from just rubbing his eyes, Nathanael dragged Adrien out of the room and into the quaint living room they were in before.

"JOHANNA?!" They heard Mr. Bourgeois yell out. "Is this your new innovative idea of waking me from my nap? I assure you its not relaxing!"

Adrien kept his tongue out of his mouth, profusely spitting about the area, while using his fingers to scrape off the lint that was clinging to his tongue. This was a taste he was never going to forget. It was salty and sour, and the texture... it was abrasive and kind of slimy. Perhaps it was some kind of ointment that the mayor slathered on before his tennis match.

"Wait," said Nathanael, scurrying across the other side of the room.

"We don't have time!" Adrien managed to say with his tongue sticking out. He watched the artist grab what appeared to be a makeup kit and a fancy, glittering dress from a mahogany table. It looked like the items belonged to Kirsten. They were probably a few items she forgot to pack when leaving Paris.

"We're going to need this," Nathanael said as the two bolted out the room.

"JOHANNA!" They heard Mr. Bourgeois scream once more as they rushed to the elevator.

* * *

"You're an artist, so I trust that you're going to make me look good," said Adrien. He completely forgot that he had a dare to dress up as a girl. Now he was going to look silly, and Marinette surely wasn't going to fall for him.

"I don't do makeup," said Nathanael, brushing what appeared to be some coral colored blush onto the apples of Adrien's cheeks. "Whatever I do will have to work."

"Right," said Adrien after Nathanael finished applying some pink lipstick. The honey blonde looked in the mirror; his cake covered face seriously took away from his handsome and manly features. His face was covered in tons of makeup, and his eyelids were popping with the shimmering blue eye shadow. Nathanael did a pretty good. Maybe too good of a job. Everyone might as well call him Adriana. This was what his sister would look like. If he were to ever have one.

"Alright," said Nathanael. "You get that dress on, and lets win me a Marinette." Nathanael turned away; ready to leave the men's washroom.

Adrien scowled at Nathanael's words. He wasn't one to play dirty. In fact, if he was going to win Marinette, he had to do it on good terms. "I'm sorry," said Adrien, grabbing onto Nathanael's wrist.

"What?" Nathanael whipped around to look at the honey blonde. He pursed his lips, trying to contain his laughter. His grin immediately died though after hearing the next few words that escaped Adrien's lips.

"I can't let you have Marinette. She belongs with me."

"What?"

"I like her too. And believe it or not, I've liked her for a long while. I'm not going to let you kiss her."

"You're telling me this now?" Nathanael scoffed. "You must be joking."

Adrien kept a straight face, signaling that he was very much serious about keeping Marinette to himself.

"I'm going to win Marinette," Adrien said, undeterred. "Instead of going behind your back, I'm confronting you. Because that's the right thing to do."

"Marinette's going to be _mine_ by the end of the night," said Nathanael, putting emphasize on the word mine. "I've liked her for as long as I can remember. She belongs with me." He raised a hand and pointed to himself. "I won't let you have her."

"And I won't let you have her."

Nathanael scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry Nathanael, but I can't let you kiss her."

"Try and stop me," Nathanael gritted through his teeth before stomping out of the washroom.

Adrien sighed before leaning against the sink counter. He couldn't believe that he just confronted Nathanael about his feelings. He couldn't believe he did it with the amount of makeup on his face.

With what just happened though, the next hour was surely going to be an intense one.

* * *

 **NOTE:** We are reaching our climax. Shizz gon go down soon! haha

 **Anyways, as I have stated above, I've made a blog - xsooointense. tumblr. com. If you have questions that you want answered right away or just want to know when things will be updated... or just to view some things I will repost, then take a look or follow. :) **

**As usual, Leave a Like, a Follow, a PM, or Review. :) Thanks~**


	9. If you're Happy and you Know it

**NOTE:** Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know. I know I usually update this story a couple times a week, but I just couldn't. Again, I am sorry.

Onto a review!

 _ **redwhaleicecream:**_ _did Nino hear Nathanael and Adrien declaring that they will fight over Marinette? or did Alya over hear it?_

 **It was Alya who heard it. That's why Marinette got the phone call in the last chapter. :)**

 ** _Thanks to everyone else who left a review! - SaturnNights, Lmb111514, chronus79, I'm A Writing Dreamer, yellow 14, Agent Fabulous, mayuralover, ctebalan, Shadow of the Elements, SecretLoveSong, Linguine Returns, Brokenwings35, Henessy04, 3 Guest, sweetbbyfox,_** _ **StreetRacer-Sam** (even if it was just to point something out on my profile...)_ ** _, MoonfallExpress, Poksie,_ _Typewriter2233, ladybuglover024, EmeraldHeart1203._**

 ** _Thanks. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: If You're Happy & You Know It**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Marinette shifted around in her seat, patiently waiting for Adrien and Nathanael to return from completing their dares. As she tuned out the irate noise escaping from Chloe's lips, she slipped a hand into her purse. She glanced up at the queen bee while carefully pulling out her wallet and unzipping it. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to pull her focus away from the employees and notice the very thing she was about to pull out.

She continued to stare at the blonde until she was able to open her wallet widely. She then moved a few receipts and unwanted wrappers to the side until her eyes glazed upon the photo strip that contained four different photos. It was the photo strip she took last week with Adrien. The one where he surprised her with a kiss. Marinette sighed as she focused on Adrien's face, closely examining his expressions. He was smirking in each one. Marinette couldn't tell what his intentions were in the photos, except that his smirk reminded her a lot of Chat Noir. It made her shudder a little, but on the bright side, it was one easier step to getting over him. Not that Chat Noir was bad. It was his flirting that sent her flying away.

After Alya's phone call, she immediately decided on moving onto Nathanael. He apparently already liked her, so she didn't have to go through the whole 'chasing' phase. But as Chloe and her returned to the lobby, Marinette realized that moving on wouldn't be that easy. Everything reminded her of Adrien. It didn't help much that he was a famous model. His picture was everywhere. Even in the Le Grand Paris. For her to try to move on to Nathanael, she had to discard everything that reminded her of Adrien. It was the only way. So, once she ridded her purse of everything that reminded her of him, Marinette was going to go home and burn every picture of Adrien that she owned (when the night was over, of course).

She hesitated for a moment, but crumpled the photo strip within her grip before tossing it into the soil of the potted plant beside her. She then reached into her purse once more, and gulped hard as her fingertips grazed the cottony fabric of Adrien's boxers.

"Marinette?" she heard a voice.

Marinette blinked before looking up to see the two boys standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Nathanael asked, lending a hand out to her. "You look lost in thought."

Marinette shook her head before seeing Adrien's hand swat Nathanael's hand away. "Would you like me to get you drink?" Adrien asked.

"Uhh… no." Marinette shook her head before taking her hand out from her purse. She was going to have to discard his boxers later, preferably in her home where no one was able to see her.

She looked up at the two boys and immediately burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Adrien deadpanned before chewing on his bottom lip. He brought his hand to his head and began combing through his tresses with his fingers.

Marinette brought her hand to her mouth while trying to control her laughter. Almost everyone in the lobby turned in her direction because of her loud outburst. She couldn't help it though. Adrien was wearing a shimmery, golden, strapless dress with makeup suitable for a drag queen. He was also wearing a pair of stilettos and Marinette couldn't fathom how he was able to walk all the way here from the highest floor.

Marinette smiled widely before clearing her throat. "How was Mr. Bourgeois' feet?" she asked, suppressing another wave of laughter. She then looked down to see that the two hands were still in front of her, waiting for her to grab onto one of them. She hesitated for a moment, but grabbed onto Nathanael's hand. She stood up and immediately let go before stuffing her hand into her purse, making sure that the boxers weren't going to suddenly fall out.

Her body really wanted her to grab onto Adrien's hand, but her mind was telling her otherwise. It was the only way to prevent the rest of her heart from crumbling. Him dressed up as a girl certainly helped with healing her heart.

"It wasn't that bad," said Nathanael, suppressing a grin.

"All you had to do was sniff his feet," Adrien scoffed, his arms crossed. "That's nothing bad compared to having to lick it!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she watched Nathanael jerk his head to look at Adrien. The two had stern expressions, and they both seemed really tense. She glanced down, noticing the tightened fists on both of their bodies. Something must have happened while they were completing their dares, but Marinette had no idea. She wanted to ask, but it was probably something trivial like Nathanael sticking Mr. Bourgeois' toe in Adrien's mouth. Or maybe Adrien was angry because his makeup was terrible. Nathanael made him look like a clown. Whatever it was, Marinette thought that it was a typical guy thing.

"Took you two long enough!"

Marinette turned her attention to the queen bee that just finished talking to the workers.

"I'm pretty sure the other groups only have one dare left to complete!" Chloe said, angrily. "We aren't going to catch up at this rate! You two still have two dares to complete, and that includes your secret dares! I'm pretty sure everyone else is done with their-" Chloe threw her hands up in the air and stopped midsentence as her eyes came into contact with the golden mess in front of her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIS FACE!?"

"It was one of his dares." Nathanael pointed out, quite happy with his work.

"You're an artist!" Chloe stomped over to Adrien and pressed her index finger against his cheek. She then swiped downwards, pulled her finger away and began inspecting the product that transferred onto her skin. "Did you not set his foundation!?" she asked before glaring at Nathanael. "You're an ARTIST! You could have done better! You shouldn't have done his makeup until you were with us!"

"Why does it matter?" Nathanael shrugged. "You were just complaining about how slow we are compared to everyone else."

Chloe ignored his comment and wrapped her arms around Adrien. "My poor Adrikens. We'll have a facial when this whole mess is over." She looked up at him and batted her lashes.

Marinette rolled her eyes while mentally telling herself that Chloe was free to have Adrien now. "What are we going to do about our last few dares?" she asked.

"Well," Chloe began before letting go of her 'Adrikens'. "Adrien is finished with all of his dares and you two still have two to complete! AND THAT INCLUDES YOUR SECRET DARES! Why don't you guys just get a move on and complete them!"

Marinette looked down. The thought of ordering Adrien to turn on the video camera crossed her mind as her and Chloe reached the lobby. As soon as he would hit record, she would grab onto Nathanael and kiss his lips. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. It felt dirty. Nino set her up with the help of Adrien. She guessed that Nathanael was probably in on it too, but from her understanding, Nino probably forced it upon him to get things moving. Marinette knew that Alya would probably do the same thing for her.

"Relax," said Nathanael. "Besides, you still have to kiss disgusting Dan."

"I'm sorry," said Chloe, sarcastically. "Does it look like he's here!?"

Nathanael scoffed. "Whatever," he said. "I have a plan to complete mine and Marinette's dares anyway." He raised his arm, pointing to a sign that was by the doorway leading to the courtyard.

Marinette turned her head and began reading the words on the sign. _Welcome to Adeline and Louis'_ _wedding celebration!_

"What are we going to do there?" asked Marinette, feeling nervous. She forgot that her other dare involved her singing in front of a crowd.

"The two just got married," said Nathanael. "They are probably eating dinner right now while being entertained by a band. You can sing, and when you're done, we can slow dance."

Marinette slightly blushed, remembering what Alya told her. Nathanael was going to kiss her during their slow dance. He really planned this out. Not just the way he was going to kiss her, but everything. He was the one who practically came up with every idea today.

"We just need you to get us into the party," said Nathanael, pointing at Chloe.

"Whatever." Chloe rolled her eyes before walking over to the doorway that was being guarded by one of the many hotel workers.

Marinette followed behind Nathanael. As she did, she looked over at Adrien who looked lost in his thoughts. He looked kind of sad. But as much as she wanted to make sure that he was okay, she had to make sure that she was going to be okay first.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," said Marinette, her fingers trembling as she grabbed the microphone.

For the whole day, she was thanking Chloe and Adrien for their status. They wouldn't have been able to complete half the dares if it wasn't for their status. But at this moment, Marinette was absolutely dreading it. They got in with ease, and some of the guests even greeted Chloe when she entered the courtyard. The place was absolutely packed. There was a stage set up at the very back, and the foursome were standing behind the curtains.

With wobbly knees, Marinette walked over to the curtains and took a peek at the crowd. All of their eyes were fixated on the newlyweds who were enjoying each other's company on the dance floor. They were in complete bliss, listening to the soothing voice of the singer who was hired for the night. Marinette couldn't bring herself to ruin it. It was a special night.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Nathanael asked, walking over to her.

Marinette pulled her hand away from the curtains, letting it fall back into place. She then turned around to look at Nathanael who had a look of concern on his face.

"I-I'm fine," she said, feigning a smile. She was LadyBug – a hero that had the guts to do anything. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to sing in front of a crowd. It was too much for her.

"Look," said Nathanael, "You don't have to do this if you don't want too. This is Nino's version of dare night. Not Kirsten's. The point of this day is to have fun. If you're not having fun doing this, then don't."

"She better do this!" Chloe yelled out.

Adrien scoffed before removing his pair of stilettos. He then stomped over to Marinette, shoving Nathanael to the side with his shoulder. "You don't have to do this Marinette, but it is a chance to get out of your comfort zone. Nino's dare night is for fun, but it's also a night to try out something new. Remember Ms. Bustier's assignment? You might be nervous before your presentation, but this is a good way to prepare yourself for it."

"Don't push her," said Nathanael, shoving Adrien away. "Let her do what she wants."

Marinette turned her head from left to right, looking at the two boys who were butting heads. Both were on the verge of landing the first punch. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why were they suddenly in each other's throats? Whatever happened in Mr. Bourgeois' room couldn't have been that bad.

"What has gotten into the both of you?" Chloe questioned, irritated. "We need to finish the dares! I'm not going to be a slave to the rest of my classmates! We're all tired here! If you want to fight, then do it later! I don't have time for your boyish schemes!"

The song finished, and the sounds of the instruments came to a stop. Marinette could hear the musicians shuffling on the stage, probably taking a quick break. She had very little time to make a decision.

Adrien was the first to back down. He then turned his head, meeting Marinette's gaze. "Chloe's right," he said. "Nathanael and I are just tired. It must have been her dad's feet. The smell must have done something to us."

Marinette giggled. She supposed that could be a good excuse for the way they were acting. Perhaps Mr. Bourgeois' scent contained some kind of intoxicating drug.

"But," Adrien continued. "Our goal is to finish every dare on the list. I think you should do it Marinette." He took a step closer to the bluenette, quickening the beat of her heart. Marinette took a step back and clutched the microphone against her chest. Adrien took another step forward, and extended his arm, causing the bluenette to shut her eyes tightly. What was he going to do? Why was he getting so clo-

"So I'm going to join you. There's nothing in the handbook against that," said Adrien.

Marinette opened her eyes to see Adrien holding onto a microphone. She stood there, frozen like a statue as her head robotically turned to the side, noticing all the extra microphones that were on the table beside her. He was reaching out for one of those...

"You sure are?" she choked on her words. "I-I mean, sure are you?" She mentally smacked her palm against her forehead. "Are yo-"

"Yeah," he interrupted. "Sure I am." He winked then walked over to the plight of stairs that would lead them onto the stage. "I'm already dressed as a girl. A little more humiliation won't hurt." He then looked over to Nathanael. "Make sure to catch it all on tape."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world..." He gritted through his teeth.

Marinette watched Adrien disappear behind the curtains. She heard cries of laughter coming from the entire crowd. But that didn't stop him though. As the band began to play the song, Adrien's voice echoed through the microphone.

Marinette smiled before running up the stairs. She took a deep breath. Getting over Adrien in the next hour was going to be harder than she thought. How was she going to do it? She bit her bottom lip before moving the curtain to the side, joining her teammate up on the stage.

* * *

"You're so cool Adrien! I'm going to buy myself a golden dress too!" A boy yelled out as the foursome exited the staging area.

The newlyweds absolutely adored their performance. They got a good laugh and even thought that their performance was rehearsed and placed into the program. Marinette didn't think that it was going to be comedic, but she supposed that Adrien's getup was the reason for it. Not only that, but he started to do some funny dance moves. Some people in the crowd even got out of their seats to copy his moves. She didn't understand why Adrien suddenly had a need to dance, but maybe it was because he wanted to show her that there was nothing wrong with trying out something new.

"Thank you Adrien," said Marinette. "I guess I can say that I'm now prepared for my own presentation." She smiled, even if she didn't feel nervous for that in the first place. There was a difference between presenting a prepared project in front of your peers versus singing a random song in front of a crowd without any kind of rehearsal.

"No problem." He smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh look," said Nathanael, pushing Adrien away to get between the two. "I just found disgusting Dan." He smirked, turning back to the queen bee.

Amongst the dozen white clothed round tables and people moving around the area, Marinette was able to spot disgusting Dan in the crowd.

You probably don't know who disgusting Dan is, but for a quick explanation, well, he was basically a home-schooled boy who worked at a convenience store by their school. He was pretty much... disgusting. No one was able to tell if he just didn't shower or if he just happened to bathe in grease. His hair was always smoothed down, but it didn't look like it was smoothed down by anything other than cooking oil. He smelled like hot-dogs and always wore baggy clothes. He wore glasses with one cracked lens and had pimples all over his face. He had a weird lisp and was socially awkward. Marinette thought he was a pretty nice guy whenever she stopped by the convenience store. She even considered him as a friend at one point until he asked her to pop one of his pimples. He then popped one in front of her, causing Marinette to never return to that convenience store ever again.

"I am not kissing him," Chloe said, adamant about her decision.

"Adrien said our goal is to finish all of our dares," Nathanael said.

"Then finish yours! You still have two more dares to complete!"

Nathanael chuckled. "I'm just waiting for a slow song to come on. After that, all my dares will be completed."

"You're bluffing."

"Then how about this," said Nathanael, bringing his finger up to his chin. "If you kiss disgusting Dan, Adrien here will take you out on a date and will do anything you want."

"Wh-What?" Marinette and Adrien said in complete shock.

"I'm not done yet," said Nathanael with a smirk. "At the end of the date, Adrien will have to kiss you. Anywhere you want and as long as you want."

"What?" Adrien repeated once more. "These dares are for fun. You shouldn't bribe someone to complete the dares. That's being just as bad as Kirsten!"

"I'll take it," Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Adrien yelled out. He was too late though. The blonde was already maneuvering herself around the tables, making her way to disgusting Dan. Adrien hurried after her, causing Nathanael and Marinette to chase after the two.

"I don't think that was a very good idea," said Marinette, disappointed in Nathanael's idea. She knew that Nathanael despised Chloe as much as she did, but bribery was one of Kirsten's tricks. She didn't like him using it.

"I'm sorry Marinette," he said. "I just want to complete all of our dares."

Marinette opened her mouth to say more, but she prevented herself from doing so. She was tired. They were all tired. They were close to finishing all their dares, but they still had one group dare left too. She hoped that one wasn't going to consume too much of their energy. After what happened with Jagged Stone, she didn't want to be chased down by people again.

"WHAT!?" Chloe shrieked as Marinette reached the table. Standing beside Chloe was Adrien who was reluctantly holding onto the Polaroid camera. "What do you mean you won't kiss me!?"

"You smell like poop," said disgusting Dan, holding a napkin to his nose. "Did you step on any? My nose is quite sensitive you know."

"I don't smell like poop! I changed my shoes!"

"Then maybe it's your breath, cause it reeks like vinegar."

"MY BREATH IS FINE!" She whipped around to look at the rest of her teammates.

Marinette, along with the others, turned their heads, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the queen bee. Chloe's breath still smelled like cow udders and pickled juice. It was disgusting, but over the hours, they must have gotten used to it. Marinette didn't notice it during their time with Jagged Stone. Heck, she completely forgot about it. That was probably the reason why the workers were scowling when Chloe was talking to them.

"Get away from me you freak." Disgusting Dan stood from his seat and began walking away from the foursome.

"COME BACK HERE!" Chloe yelled out before turning to look at Adrien. "I'm getting that kiss and you're going to get a picture of it!" She hissed as she grabbed onto Adrien's wrist and began dragging him away.

Suddenly, the singer was back on stage, conversing with the crowd.

Marinette looked at Adrien who was being dragged away - further and further towards the other side of the courtyard. She tuned out what was happening, and just watched him being dragged around like some pet.

"I want everyone to grab a partner! A friend, a family member, or a loved one. Come out onto the dance floor and dance with the happy couple!"

Marinette shook her head, the words of the singer brought her out of her daze.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Nathanael.

Marinette blinked before looking at the couples that were slowly gathering on the dance floor.

She looked over at Chloe who was hunting down her prey with a deathly grip on Adrien. She was yelling out to Disgusting Dan, and Disgusting Dan looked to be yelling back at her. Chloe wasn't properly holding onto Adrien's hand, but Marinette knew that this was the kind of sight she was going to have to get used to.

The woman began to sing, making Marinette realize that it was a slow song.

Marinette looked back at Nathanael, knowing that she had to help him complete this dare. Before she knew anything, she promised him. But now that she knew of Nino's plans, she knew what was awaiting her near the end of the song. The kiss. The kiss that would award them with more points, pulling them closer to their victory.

Marinette took a deep breath before grabbing onto Nathanael's hand. "I'd love too," she said with a smile before he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

 **NOTE:** So what do you guys think? :) Marinette and Nathanael are going to be dancing, and Adrien is stuck with Chloe.

I was originally going to describe Marinette and Adrien singing on stage, but I decided not too. It sort of makes the title for this chapter not fitting, but I'm sticking with it. haha.. .. ..

 **So, I uploaded a new story called Written**. **Idk if any of you guys are interested in it. Its a reverse harem, so if you're into those, then many check it out? If not then I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and many more to come! :)**

 **As always, leave a like, a follow or a review!**

 **I like hearing from all of you (:**


	10. A Punch in the Face

**NOTE:** Hey guys! New chapter! :) It's relatively short. It's the same length as the first couple chapters. It only covers this very moment though. The very moment that you guys have been waiting for.

 **There seems to have been a couple questions, but I won't be answering them here since they will be answered during this chapter. :) (Hopefully). I enjoyed reading your comments. It's nice to see that some of you are actually feeling angry. haha**

 _ **Thanks to all who reviewed since last! - GuardianAngel1234567, MoonfallExpress, Yamina20, Guest, BellaBeau91, I'm A Writing Dreamer, MLfan17, Lmb111514, Shadow of the Elements, Henessy04, yellow 14, Arrogant Awesome Person, Alfirin B, Lupin Blanc, mayuralover, CocoChanelly, [whynot1244**_ (thanks for reading a few of my miraculous stories and leaving reviews) **]**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Punch in the Face**

 _Adrien Agreste_

"Chloe!" Adrien called out, feeling her long manicured nails digging into his skin. "Your nails are-"

"I am getting that kiss!" Chloe interrupted, irritated. "No one rejects Chloe Bourgeois and gets away with it!"

Adrien winced in pain as Chloe's grip tightened around his wrist. He reached out to fix her hand on him, but stumbled on the cement as she quickened her pace. He was glad that he got rid of those stilettos when he did. If he didn't, he'd be having the hardest time trying to keep up with her.

As he straightened out, he reached out to her hand once more, gripping onto her clenched fingers tightly. He uncurled them the best that he could, and let them fall to his wrist in a more comfortable position. He then gasped as Chloe shouldered a passing server. He ducked, attempting to dodge the man that almost dropped his silver dish of appetizers.

"Chloe!" Adrien yelled out. "You're going to hurt someone! Be more careful!"

"I don't care! My daddy will take care of any problems!" she snapped, maneuvering around a couple of kids who were running around the area.

Adrien sighed and then looked straight ahead at Disgusting Dan who was turning back every so often, looking to see if he shook off the two that were chasing after him. Adrien felt kind of sorry for him. He looked terrified. He had every right to. Chloe was a pretty terrifying gal. It was just weird since everyone was always running away from him.

Chloe picked up her pace, sprinting forwards, causing Adrien to stumble on his feet several times. It didn't help that Chloe was bringing his arm down. He couldn't move in a comfortable fashion with his body being pulled downwards. And it certainly didn't help that he was wearing a dress. His upper thighs were rubbing against one another uncomfortably.

"Come back here Disgusting Dan!" she yelled out.

"I don't want to kiss you!" he yelled back.

"You will kiss me and you will like it!"

The two began to argue as the chase continued on.

Adrien sighed, feeling dehydrated. All that dancing on stage tired him out. He didn't even get the chance to replenish his thirst after all of that. He glanced up at the stage, noticing the band was picking up their instruments. He then darted his eyes over to the staircase, seeing the singer walking up the steps. As soon as she entered the spotlight, she began conversing with the crowd, wishing that they were having a fantastic evening. She smiled and thanked those who were complimenting her on her voice. She then turned in a circle, fixing the cords on the stage before announcing the next song she was going to sing.

It was a love song. And not any kind of love song. A slow song. A song that Nathanael could use to his advantage.

"I want everyone to grab a partner! A friend, a family member, or a loved one. Come out onto the dance floor and dance with the happy couple!"

Adrien turned his head from side to side upon hearing the first note escaping the performer's mouth. He no longer cared if he was going to bump into any person that was obstructing Chloe's path. His feet got used to the strange strides he had to take. In fact, it sort of felt like he was on autopilot.

The honey blonde looked back to where they were standing before this whole thing began. Nathanael and Marinette were no longer there. His heart began to race, wondering where the two have gone. He squinted his eyes, looking around the area until he spotted them standing by one of the tables closest to the dance floor.

Marinette was standing beside Nathanael. Her lips were moving, but Adrien couldn't make out what was coming out of her mouth. He looked over to Nathanael who was taking the flowery centerpiece from the table, and placing it by the edge. The table was currently unoccupied, and none of the guests seemed to care about what he was doing.

Not realizing that Chloe came to a stop, Adrien slammed into her back. He yelped quietly before returning his attention to the blonde who let go of his wrist to use both of her hands to keep her culprit still. Adrien raised his injured wrist to his face, inspecting the scratches on his skin. He then wiggled his arm around, trying to get rid of the soreness.

"I don't want to kiss you! How many times do I have to say it?" Disgusting Dan said, nervously.

"Oh relax!" said Chloe. "It's just a peck! I need it for a dare, and a future date!"

Adrien began to tune out their voices as he looked back to where Nathanael and Marinette were standing. Once again, they were no longer there. The only thing he noticed was that the flowers were now out of the vase and the camera was propped up on top of it. Adrien's heart stopped for a second before his gaze shifted to the left. Nathanael was on the dance floor with Marinette, one of his hands clasped around hers, and the other one wrapped around her waist. As Nathanael took a few steps to the right, the pair turned, allowing Adrien to see Marinette's face. She was saying something, but he didn't know what. On the bright side, she wasn't laughing or smiling. Ever since this whole thing started, Marinette was always laughing at something that came out of Nathanael's mouth. It drove him crazy.

Adrien clenched his fists. He had to stop it. He had to tear the two apart before the end of the dance, but how? How was he going to do it?

"I'll tell everyone about what you do on Saturday evenings!" Disgusting Dan yelled out, causing Adrien to snap back to the issue he couldn't care less about.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chloe yelled. She had her knees bent, and arms out in front of her. She almost looked like she was ready to attack Disgusting Dan.

"I-I will!" said Disgusting Dan before shifting his gaze over to Adrien. "And I bet Adrien will laugh!"

"I will ruin you!"

Adrien rolled his eyes before looking up at the singer on stage. The song was going by so fast. She was nearing the end of the second chorus. That meant that he only had a little more than a minute to stop the kiss from happening.

"Chloe," he yelled out, trying to grab her attention away from her argument with Disgusting Dan. "I need to film Nathanael and Marinette. The song is almost over." Nathanael found a way to record the entire thing, but Adrien assumed that Chloe didn't even notice. She was probably too angry about the rejection to even notice Marinette or Nathanael on the dance floor.

"No!" Chloe jerked her head to look at him. "I need you to get a picture of me kissing this piece of trash! That way I can have my date with you!"

"You can get a picture yourself," he countered. "Take it like a selfie."

"That's gross. People are going to think that we're a couple!"

"That's it," said Disgusting Dan, taking out his phone. "I am going to send that picture to everyone! And I mean it! I'll put it on the site, I'll put it everywhere!" He yanked his arm away from Chloe's grip and began sprinting away, trying to send out whatever picture that he was threatening her with.

"Get back here!" Chloe yelled before chasing him off into the hotel.

Adrien sighed. At least he didn't have to deal with Chloe anymore.

He looked back to Nathanael and Marinette on the dance floor. During the minute he spent dealing with Chloe, the two have gotten closer. Marinette's head was resting on Nathanael's shoulder.

Adrien gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

 _Marinette is mine. She belongs with me._

He began marching over to the dance floor, ready to pull the two apart from one another. He didn't know how, but he was going to do it anyway.

He neared the buffet table, the instruments harmonizing perfectly with one another. He kept his gaze on Marinette. She lifted her head from Nathanael's shoulder. She faintly smiled before meeting Nathanael's eyes.

 _That should be me._

And finally. The last cord was strung. The music came to a stop.

Adrien froze on the spot, looking over to the singer on the stage. She smiled at the crowd as everyone around the courtyard began to ask for another song. They all wanted to keep dancing with the couple.

Adrien shook his head before looking back at Marinette. She looked down, and bit her bottom lip before looking back up and meeting Nathanael's gaze. She uttered a few words, and then her eyes slowly started to close. And then Nathanael's started to close too, and their faces were slowly starting to inch towards another.

Adrien felt his heart thumping loudly through his chest. He didn't know what was happening, but he suddenly felt his feet moving, rushing forwards and taking giant steps.

"NOOO!" he yelled out. "NOOOOOOO!" His heart began to drop. Their noses were touching and their lips were a mere inch from each other. Nathanael pulled her in closer until their chests were touching.

Adrien continued to run, stepping on purses and other random things that were placed on the ground. He finally reached the wooden dance floor, his feet sliding from the sudden change in terrain. He looked down to his feet momentarily, feeling like he was going to trip on himself. He then looked back up; feeling like time was passing by him incredibly slowly. "MARINETTE!" he yelled. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

He picked up his pace, running faster than he ever has before. He kept his eyes on Marinette; her lips were a centimeter away from Nathanael's. If it wasn't so loud, she would be able to hear him, but she couldn't.

His eyes widened as a worker came into his view, walking in front of him with a new bowl of punch to place on the buffet table. Adrien tried to come to a stop, but the floor was too slippery for him.

"MOOVE!" he yelled out to the worker he was humming the song that the performer was just singing. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Adrien stopped moving his legs, but his feet were sliding on the waxy floorboards. He yelled out to the worker once more, finally catching his attention.

It was too late though. The worker stopped in the middle of his path and Adrien smashed right into him, knocking the bowl of punch into the air. The worker fell to the ground and Adrien fell on all fours, feeling the coldness of the wooden floorboards against his skin. He raised his head, and the instant he did, the punch drenched Adrien's entire head, leaving a few slices of fresh lemons on his hair. The plastic bowl fell beside him and the excess liquid splashed a dozen guests around them, causing them to turn to view the commotion.

Adrien could feel his makeup running down his face. He could only imagine how much sillier he looked now. He didn't care though. He really didn't. He just wanted to prevent the kiss from happening.

Adrien blinked several times, trying to rid of the excess liquid that was dripping from his eyelashes. He could hear a bunch of gasps escaping from the lips of the people around him. He looked up, and just a foot ahead of him was Marinette and Nathanael's shoes. By the looks of it, Marinette stepped away from Nathanael. Hopefully that meant that they didn't kiss.

"Adrien? What are you doing?" He heard Marinette's voice.

Adrien looked up, feeling the punch drip down his body.

"Marinette…" he said sternly before pulling himself up. He panted, feeling exhausted. He almost slipped on the pool of punch he was on, but was helped by Marinette who grabbed onto his hand.

He looked over at Nathanael whose face was plastered with fury. That confirmed that the kiss didn't happen.

He then looked back to the bluenette who let go of his hand and began wiping her palm against her pant leg.

"Marinette, I can't let you kiss Nathanael," he finally said.

"What?" Marinette blinked.

"You belong with me, Marinette. Not him." The beating of his heart could no longer be contained in his chest. He was dying to know her answer. He was dying to know about how she felt. He was sure that she felt the same way. He just knew it.

He looked down for a moment before looking back up at her bluebell colored eyes. She opened her mouth as if she had something to say, but then closed it.

"How dare you!" said Nathanael, interrupting his confession. "That's no way to try and win a girls heart! You should do it fair and square without interrupting the other persons chances!"

Adrien turned around to look at Nathanael. He took a step closer to the redhead, infuriated by his comment. "You used me as bait to get Chloe to complete her dare! You promised her a date that I didn't even agree to!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just manned up in the first place!" said Nathanael. He was just as angry as Adrien. "If you liked her, then you should have said so! You said you'd help me win her heart! But this whole time you were trying to win her heart too! If you just kept away, Marinette would be mine by now!"

"She belongs with me!"

"No, she belongs with me!"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY!"

Adrien turned his head to look at the bluenette. There were tears stinging the edge of her eyes. Her eyes were darting from him to Nathanael and then to all of the people who were surrounding them. He forgot that there were people around them. He was too focused on getting Nathanael away from her to even notice.

Adrien bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell if she was angry, sad, or humiliated. It was probably a mixture of all three.

"First I find out that I was manipulated by Nino to kiss Nathanael," she said, pointing at the redhead. "And then I find out that you were his wingman." She pointed to Adrien. "And now you guys are here arguing over me like I'm some kind of object! I'm not! I'm a person and I have feelings too!" she yelled out, unable to look at any of them in the eyes. "You can't treat me like I'm some prize to be won!" She closed her eyes for a second and sighed before looking back up at the two boys. "I'm done with Nino's dare night. This is worse than Kirsten's version! I'll see you guys on Monday." She bit her bottom lip. Her tears filled to the brim, causing one to finally slide down her face.

Adrien met her bluebell orbs before she turned on her heel and bolted out of the courtyard. He's never seen Marinette cry before. And even if he did, he's never seen her cry because of him.

Nathanael shot him a glare before nodding in disapproval. He then turned away, calling Marinette's name while chasing her back into the hotel.

Adrien took a step forward, ready to chase after her, but he froze. He didn't deserve to. She was right. He was treating her like an object instead of a person.

He just wanted to win her heart. But instead, he did the opposite. He chased her away.

* * *

 **NOTE:** And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) I'm aiming to wrap the whole thing up by the end of next week, but we shall see :)

 **Leave a like, follow, and/or a review!**

 **I'd love to know what you guys think!**


	11. Nathanael's Confession

**NOTE:** Next chapter! :) Also a pretty short one.

There doesn't seem to be any questions, so straight to the thank you's!

Thanks to everyone who commented since last time! - _**Guest, Yamina20, CocoChanelly, I'm A Writing Dreamer, GuardianAngel1234567, yellow 14, Chocolateflower, Jelsaforever688, sweetbbyfox, Shadow of the Elements, Linguine Returns, MiFanatix, Valentina, Henessy04, Mela, Haruka Kanda, Guest, mayuraflower, Erika2392**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Nathanael's Confession**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"Marinette! Wait!"

The dejected bluenette quickened her pace, ignoring Nathanael's cries. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to chase her after what just happened. What was he thinking? If it was to lie to her and feign an apology to capture her heart, well then, he was seriously desperate to make her his girl.

"Marinette!" he called out once more.

Marinette could hear his footsteps coming closer with each step she took. She looked up briefly, scanning the area until her gaze met the universal sign that depicted a female washroom. She rushed over to the washroom and pushed on the door before entering the room. The last thing she heard was Nathanael's voice calling out to her again.

The bluenette looked around the empty room before shifting her gaze downwards; making sure that there was no feet peeking from beneath the stalls. She let out a quiet sigh before walking over to the counter, letting the tears fall from her face. She could still hear Nathanael calling out to her, but she chose to ignore it. He could go drown in his own bowl of punch for all she cared.

"Marinette…" said Tikki, slowly retreating from her hiding spot. Her kwami flew to her face, inspecting her puffy red eyes.

"I feel so stupid," said Marinette, wiping away her tears with her cuffs. She didn't like the look of sorrow on her poor, adorable kwami's face. She smiled at her kwami, but was only able to hold it for a mere second.

"Boys aren't the brightest," said Tikki, trying to cheer up her current holder.

Marinette quietly giggled. "I just don't understand," she said, furrowing her brow. "I thought Adrien liked me. But according to Alya, he was supposed to be Nathanael's wingman. I thought it wasn't meant to be, so I thought that I should move onto Nathanael… but then…" She felt another wave of tears stinging the edge of her eyes. "Adrien confesses to me and then Nathanael claims that I should be his by now. And then Adrien claims I should be his too. I feel like I'm a chew toy." She sighed. "Like I was just another side dare that Nino put them up to. I feel like my feelings have just been toyed with."

"You don't know that Marinette. Maybe Adrien really does like you, but never got the chance to tell Nino and Nathanael."

Marinette shrugged. "But they were fighting over me like I'm nothing. Like I'm a prize."

Tikki giggled. "They're boys. They handle things differently." Tikki fluttered from side to side. "Remember the time when you wouldn't listen to Chloe about Sabrina being the Vanisher? And how you just wouldn't listen to her about the akuma being in the brooch?"

"So?"

"It's because you don't like Chloe. You weren't thinking rationally because your hatred for her got in the way. Adrien and Nathanael's feelings probably got in the way too."

"What's your point?" Marinette asked. By now she was used to hearing Tikki's words of wisdom. Her kwami always saw the good in everything. Sometimes it made Marinette think about Chat and his kwami. Was his the same as hers?

"You should give them a chance to explain," said Tikki before grinning. "And Adrien just confessed his feelings to you too. You can't tell me that that didn't make you happy."

Marinette gulped, suddenly feeling her heart beat the way it did when Adrien kissed her in the photo booth the week before.

"You may have a boyfriend at the end of the night, Marinette." Tikki giggled before fluttering around, tracing an image of a heart in front of the bluenette.

"I-…" Marinette looked down, her cheeks flushing. She stormed out of the courtyard, too angry to even think about Adrien's sudden confession. She felt embarrassed with all those eyes staring at her. She didn't even realize that Adrien was probably more humiliated. He was wearing a dress. He was drenched in punch. And his makeup smeared to the point where he looked like he was crying for hours. Plus, from everyone else's point of view, he just got rejected.

"I guess I should clear things up," said Marinette before wiping away the dried up tears on her face.

"That's my girl!" said Tikki before returning back to her hiding spot in her purse.

The bluenette took a deep breath before mustering the courage to leave the washroom. After she did, she looked straight ahead to see Nathanael sitting on the couches where her and Chloe were before they decided to crash the wedding party. She bit her bottom lip before walking over to Nathanael who had his head down, and his eyes focused on something in the palm of his hands.

"Nathanael?" Marinette said his name softly before deciding to take a seat on the couch adjacent to him. She looked down to his hands, noticing that he was looking at some kind of crumbled piece of paper.

"Marinette!" he said, relieved before tucking the paper in his pocket, preventing Marinette from further analyzing what was in his hands. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

Marinette faintly smiled as Nathanael looked up, meeting her bluebell colored eyes.

"I didn't mean for things to end up the way they did, I swear!" he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you feel like a prize." His voice got quieter. "It wasn't so supposed to end up like this…"

"Then how was it supposed to end up?" Marinette asked, curious. The way he worded it was making her think that he was still plotting a way to win her.

"I don't know… Marinette, I-" He hesitated for a second before looking away. "I've always liked you." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure I liked you before Adrien even started going to our school. But I… I was too shy to make a move."

Marinette looked down at her fingers that were resting on her thighs. She knew how that felt. She liked Adrien for a long time too, but she's never been able to make a move. She was just lucky with Kirsten's dare night. If it weren't for that, well, Adrien would still think of her as the babbling girl who sits behind her in class.

"Nino really intended on showing you girls a good time." He glanced back up to look at her. "And Nino was also aware of my feelings for you. He hated seeing me so love sick, so he thought that he could use this night to help me out. I decided against it, I swear!" His eyes widened for a short second. "But he insisted on helping me, so I gave up. Adrien was with you last week, helping you complete your dares. Nino thought that you two got closer that day. He thought that Adrien knew more about you, so he asked him to help me out. But, he didn't ask for Adrien's help until today." He sighed. "It didn't give him much time to think about it… But Adrien's a great guy. He agreed to it right away. And for the whole day, I think he was helping me. But just an hour ago, he confronted me, telling me that he couldn't let me pursue you. It made me wonder if he really was helping me... You know, I think he was fighting his inner thoughts. I think he really wanted to be a good friend, but in the end, his feelings for you were much stronger than our friendship."

Marinette pursued her lips. She wanted to place her hand on top of Nathanael's as a way to comfort him. She decided against it though. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She didn't even think that Nathanael was willing to confess everything to her right away. She thought that he was going to lie, and try to make himself look better.

"You know what bother's me the most?" He continued before taking out the crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. He then handed it over to Marinette and her eyes widened the second she unfolded it. It was the photo strip of her and Adrien in the photo booth. The one where they kissed. She looked up for a second, noticing that the plant beside Nathanael was the one where she threw the photo strip into. She seriously should have considered burning everything at home. On the bright side, at least Chloe wasn't the one to find it.

"What?" she mumbled, trying to get rid of the creases. She was sort of regretting the fact that she tried to get rid of it.

"After last Friday, I started to think that Adrien actually liked you. He was acting differently around you and looked at you differently too. I always suspected that you liked him. I see it in the way you look at him. But before Kirsten's dare night, I thought I had a chance. Adrien wasn't interested in anyone, and at one point I thought that you'd get bored, and eventually move on. I held onto that thought so dearly, but Adrien ended up liking you too. And when he confirmed it, it made me angry and I used him to get Chloe to kiss Disgusting Dan. I didn't handle it well. I'm sorry, Marinette," he said. "I was obsessing over what made his feelings change. And then I saw that picture in the soil when I sat down. It might not have been the picture that caused it, but I'm sure it was that entire day that made him view you differently." He sighed. "I wish it was me, but it isn't. You deserve to be with the guy you like. Even if it's not me."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you for being honest Nathanael."

Tikki was right. She just needed to hear an explanation. She still felt a bit unhappy, but she definitely didn't feel like she was a toy anymore. She understood how he felt too. If this was Alya's dare night, Alya would most likely place dares for her to get closer to Adrien. That's what friends do. They push you to do things you're too scared to try. And as for his attitude, Marinette had to admit that she treated people poorly when she was angry. It was a natural response. It wasn't a good response, but it wasn't the worse. She just felt bad that Nathanael wasn't going to be receiving his happy, romantic ending.

He smiled back. "As long as we can still be friends," he said while extending his arm out, wanting her to shake his hand.

Marinette reached out to his hand and shook it. "Of course," she said before laughing quietly. "In the end, Chloe got rejected anyways."

"Yeah." He joined in on her laughter. "It's what she deserves for being her. I wonder if she caught him and got that kiss."

"I don't know," said Marinette. "She's kind of surprising today. She's doing things she wouldn't ever do." Marinette began to think of the blonde eating those cow udders and drinking that cup of pickle juice. "Hey, Nathanael?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you show Chloe to convince her to eat those cow udders?"

Nathanael chuckled before reaching into his pocket for his phone. He began to tap on the screen before leaning over to Marinette. "Since I made you cry, you are entitled to see this picture."

Marinette raised an eyebrow before looking down to Nathanael's phone. In the picture was a bunch of kids their age. Some of them she recognized from being students at her school. Other's she didn't know at all. They were wearing blue or black robes. She could see Nathanael standing next to Disgusting Dan in the middle row. At the center of the picture was a gaming board labeled – Witches & Warlocks, a role-playing game. Beside the gaming board stood Chloe with her arms crossed, wearing a blue robe with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Chloe plays…"

"She's a closet nerd," said Nathanael with a laugh. "The only way she convinced me to not say anything was to buy me art supplies whenever I ran out. She made a deal with everyone in the club, and none of us said a word."

"Wow," said Marinette, trying to contain her laughter.

Marinette then looked up, noticing that Nathanael was receiving a text message from Nino. Marinette then grabbed her phone from her purse, thinking that she probably received one from him too. And as she pressed on the button that lit up her screen, the first thing she saw was Nino's name. She swiped her finger to the left before opening up the message.

 _FR: Nino Lahiffe_

 _TO: All_

 _You may now read your last group dare._

"I guess it's time," said Marinette before looking at the time. It was exactly 11PM.

After a few minutes, the foursome gathered in the hotel lobby with the rest of the groups gathered beside them.

"My poor Adrikens!" said Chloe after showing everyone the picture she got of her kissing Disgusting Dan. "What happened to you!?" She was in too much joy, thinking about her future date with Adrien to even notice his disheveled look in the first place.

"I… uhh… tripped," he said, his eyes glued to the ground.

Marinette frowned. He looked so tired and defeated. She needed to talk to him, but right now wasn't the time. She sighed as Chloe began telling him of their plans for their first date. Marinette decided to ignore Chloe's ideas, and instead, reached into her purse, grabbing the unopened, red envelope. She then tore off the top, not bothering to rip the flap. She then pulled out the cue card and began to read the contents out loud.

"Your time is over! You can no longer finish any of your remaining dares. But, you still have a chance to earn yourself some extra points. You must divide yourself into pairs, and one must piggyback the other all the way to the café. First group to reach the café will receive twenty points! Second place will receive ten, and third place will receive five! Good luck, and make sure to get your journey on tape!" Marinette then looked down to the very bottom of the queue card. "P.S," she continued. "You must arrive with every member, and beware, there may be some obstacles along the way."

"I call Adrien!" Chloe shouted before clinging onto his arm.

"Uhh… yeah… sure," he said. "I'm wearing my shoes again, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

Marinette could tell that Adrien was trying so hard to not look at her or Nathanael. She really wanted to hug him, and tell him that everything was going to be fine now. But again, it just wasn't the right time. She had to wait until they were back at the café.

"I guess it's you and me then," said Marinette, looking at Nathanael.

Nathanael hesitated for a moment while looking between her and Adrien. "Alright…" he said before nodding at her. "Let's get there first!"

* * *

 **NOTE:** & that's the end! :) The next chapter will be the last one! You can pretty much guess what will happen. haha I think that one will be a bit longer too, but idk, we shall see! Until next time!~

 **Leave a like, follow, and/or review!**

 **I'd like to know what you guys think! :) Thanks**


	12. Adrinette x LadyNoir

**NOTE:** And here it is guys! The last chapter in the Dare Night series. :)

I would like to thank everyone who left a review for the last chapter - _**Henessy04, UnicornLuvForever, I'm A Writing Dreamer, GuardianAngel1234567, yellow 14, Lmb111514, Shadow of the Elements, Linguine Returns, Erika2392, Interitum, mayuralover, sweet XD melody, CocoChanelly, and Guest.**_

 _ **I would also like to thank everyone else who liked and favorited the story! Too much people to list there, sadly.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Adrinette x LadyNoir**

 _Adrien Agreste_

"Yes!" Kim called out as Alix pushed on the glass door. "We're here first!" Alix glanced behind her, making sure that the rest of her team was right on their tail. She smirked, seeing Max panting with Juleka clinging onto his shoulders.

Adrien coughed, feeling the after effects of having a bucket full of flour powder up his entire front body. While running down the street, he was welcomed to one of Nino's many tricks. Nino somehow convinced a bunch of kids in the third grade to come out of nowhere and attack the bunch with random food items you would find in the pantry. He lost sight for a second and almost ran into a street lamp, but Chloe managed to clear his vision by rubbing her hands all over his face. He hasn't looked at himself in the mirror for a while now. He knew that he had to look the worse compared to everyone else. He was sure that a wedge of lemon was still clinging onto his tresses. Heck, he was sure that a different wedge somehow made it into his boxers. He didn't even want to know how that happened.

"Second!" Chloe growled as she pushed on the café door.

Adrien heaved as he used his last burst of energy to run to the front of the café before letting Chloe off onto the floor. He looked around him at Team A, the first group to make it back to where the competition started. He slightly chuckled, looking at Kim who was still dressed as a girl. His right shoulder was covered in something sticky, and a bunch of fake feathers was clinging onto the adhesive. At least his face was untouched. Max on the other hand, his face was covered in whipped cream and lemon meringue. One of the kids got him good. Adrien could make out the smears of finger streaks that were trekking near his eyes. Juleka obviously had to do the same to Max as Chloe did to him.

As the rest of his classmates came rolling in, Adrien began to eye each one of them. If they were clean before, they definitely weren't clean right now. He then turned around to glance at Nathanael and Marinette who entered the café right after he came in with Chloe. The two were covered in cake batter and sprinkles. Nathanael was covered with most of the batter while Marinette just had a couple spoonfuls in her hair.

He watched the bluenette tug on one of her pigtails, feeling for the bits of cake batter that was clinging onto her tresses. She then reached out to her right eyebrow, brushing off some sprinkles. She then looked over to Nathanael and laughed before thanking him for trying to he her shield. From the looks of it, the two made up and probably kissed to get the points for the secret dares.

Adrien sighed and turned away. While he was sulking at the party Nathanael must have gotten to her. He must have won her heart. He should have chased after her too, but he didn't want to upset her even more.

Adrien looked at Chloe who was brushing off some flour from her sleeve. It was rather surprising to see that she wasn't freaking out over her designer clothing. She was probably too tired to say anything, or just stopped caring after what happened with Disgusting Dan.

"Alright," said Nino, gathering everyone's attention. "From the looks of it, Kim's team came in first, Adrien's team second, and Ivan's team in third." He clasped his hands together before pointing to a bin of clothing. "While you guys freshen up, Alya and I will tally the marks, so hand in your cameras and pictures!"

* * *

The honey blonde exited the washroom, back in his comfy, male attire. He swore he left his clothes in the public restroom back at the hotel, but Alya must have picked it up. In fact, her and Nino somehow made the time to go to everyone's house to grab them a fresh set of clothes. They seriously planned for this messy ending.

Adrien held his collared shirt to his head, trying to dry his wet hair. He stuck his head under a sink to get rid of the stickiness, but he knew he was going to have a long shower the second he got home. Despite there still being tiny balls of flour clinging to his roots, this had to do for now.

He looked around the café, noticing that everyone was sporadically sitting around the area, ordering food or already munching on a few snacks. Some of them were announcing what they were going to force the others to do if they won. He felt like this event brought everyone closer together. Even Chloe was getting along with the others for once.

Adrien sighed before turning a corner, and taking a seat away from everyone else's view. He slumped down in his seat and groaned before vigorously rubbing his collared shirt against the entirety of his head. He then sat up upon seeing a torn cue card being placed in front of him.

"Huh?" He sat up and placed his soiled shirt on the table before glancing up to see Marinette hovering above him. "Marinette?" he asked.

His heart began to thump loudly through his chest. It wasn't a good kind of thump. It was the kind where you were anticipating your punishment for misbehaving. She was probably going to tell him off or yell at him for not apologizing. Whatever it was, he deserved it. He was a terrible friend.

"Can I sit down with you?" she asked with her index finger already grazing the top of the chair.

Adrien blinked. He was expecting some kind of rage, but she sounded really calm. Maybe she didn't want to yell and cause a ruckus. If that happened, the whole class would be involved. "Uhh.. yeah… sure," he mumbled, unable to meet her eyes.

He heard the squeak of the chair as Marinette slid it across the floor. She sat across from him, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see her fingertips brushing against the torn up piece of paper in front of him. She slid the paper closer to him, to the point where it was at the edge of the table.

"I want you to look at it," she said, shyly.

"There's nothing on it," he responded. He inspected the torn up edge of the paper. It looked familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

She giggled softly, causing his heart to flutter. "You have to flip it over."

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and did what she said.

 _…_ _crush towards Adrien Agreste in the morning._ He read to himself.

"What?" Adrien raised an eyebrow before looking at Marinette. "I don't get it, I-" He then stopped, suddenly remembering what these words were attached to.

Just a week ago, he found her cue cards in his washroom. One of them was ripped in half. Ripped in a place that tweaked his curiosity to the extreme.

"If you fail to complete your dares, Kirsten Bourgeois will reveal your…" he mumbled, reciting the words that were on the card he found. He looked back at the torn up edge, realizing why it looked so familiar to him. "…crush towards Adrien Agreste in the morning."

He met Marinette's gaze with his mouth slightly agape. The bluenette then immediately looked away and pulled her hands down to her lap. "I told you that our dares revolved around a secret," she said, shyly. "My dares revolved around you because I liked you…" She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I mean… because I like you… a lot."

Adrien bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress the giant smile that wanted to overtake his face. It was strange. He was feeling heartbroken just a second ago, and one confession instantaneously changed it all.

He rubbed his lips together before quietly taking in a deep breath. He didn't want her to see how happy he was. He had to look cool. "But... Nathanael?" he asked, lowering his voice. "You guys are getting along now. I was so sure that you two kissed to complete the dare."

Marinette chuckled. "Nathanael wanted to apologize for how he was acting. He didn't come to me to get that kiss or to win my heart," she said. "In fact… he said that…" Her voice got quieter and she rolled her shoulders towards her chest, making herself appear much shyer than before. "I deserve to be with the guy that I want… and I want it to be you, Adrien."

Adrien bit down harder on his bottom lip. He suddenly had the urge to grab Marinette and hold her close. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her too. "But." His face fell. "Nathanael is still my friend. At least, I hope he will be. I don't want to try anything if-"

He stopped midsentence, noticing Nathanael from the corner of his eye. The redhead was leaning against the wall away from everyone else, listening to them babble about who won. The redhead turned his attention to Adrien and smiled at him before giving him a nod of approval.

Marinette turned her head to see what he was looking at, and Nathanael shifted his gaze down to her, also nodding at her to go on.

"I think you guys will be okay," she said before turning her attention back to the honey blonde. "Nathanael didn't mean to act the way he did, but I still think that the two of you should talk later."

"We definitely will," he said.

The two sat there in silence for a couple moments. Adrien didn't know what to do or what to say. It was all too much. He felt like he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't. He just won his lady, his bugaboo… his…

Adrien looked back up at the bluenette who was looking down at the table. She was probably thinking about what she should say or do next.

He was wondering the same, but he knew what he had to do now. He had to tell her who he was. It was only fair.

"Marinette," he said. "I have to show you something."

"What?" She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Adrien stood up from his seat and held his hand out to the bluenette. She hesitated for a moment, but grabbed onto it, and the second she did, a strange sensation traveled through Adrien's body. It was different than any other time he touched Marinette. It was different because he now knew that she liked him too.

Adrien quietly led her up a couple plights of stairs and through a different entrance. He didn't want the bells of the main door to startle his classmates. They were going to question where the two were going, and Adrien didn't have time for that.

He led her into a back alley and told her to stand still before looking around the vicinity, making sure that no one was there.

He closed his eyes for a second as he stood in front of the curious Marinette. "Okay Plagg," he said. "You can come out now."

It felt like it took hours for his kwami to respond, but in reality, his kwami left his jean pocket in a mere second and hovered above his face.

"Can I have cheese now?" Plagg asked, looking at his owner.

"You can have cheese later, Plagg." Adrien face palmed. He thought his kwami was aware of the situation.

"Plagg?" Marinette questioned. "He's adorable. He looks like a little cat. He almost looks like…" Marinette stopped as Adrien's eyes bored into her.

"Plagg," he said once more. "Claws out!" He held his ring out in front of him, and within a minute, he was transformed into Chat Noir.

"Chat?" Marinette gasped. "You're. Chat!?" Her voice rose. She took a step backwards, ready to faint, but Chat Noir immediately took a few steps forward, and let her fall within his arms.

"Sorry milady," he said. "I can't have you fainting on me." He smirked as she stood up straight.

"But I… Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be keeping your identity a secret? Wouldn't a certain LadyBug get mad if she finds out?" Her eyes darted from left to right.

"No, because milady is standing right in front of me," he said. "Isn't that right, purrincess?"

"What?" Her face turned bright red. "What makes you say that?"

Chat Noir grinned before transforming back into his regular self. "Because I saw you at the museum. I saw LadyBug, and then a bright light, and then I saw you in place with a red kwami with black spots fluttering around you."

"I told you, Marinette,"

Adrien looked down to Marinette's purse. He gasped, seeing the red kwami up close. She was just as adorable as Plagg, if anything she was much cuter. She was red with a few red spots on her head and adorable, blue round eyes.

"I told you that you shouldn't have transformed behind a pillar," said the kwami, hovering just a few inches away from Marinette's face.

"Tikki!" said Marinette, urging her to go back into the purse.

Even after that, it was like she was still trying to keep her identity hidden. Adrien found it cute though. She probably just didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Oh, Tikki," said Plagg before floating closer to his long time friend. "I smell Camembert around here. You wanna help me find it while these two lovebirds continue with talking about their… feelings?"

Tikki giggled. "Oh Plagg, you're still the same."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami's words. Even after all this, Camembert was still the only thing on his kwami's mind.

"Marinette," said Adrien. "It's kind of funny, really. I've had a crush on LadyBug for so long. And then I got to know you the week before and I started to like you. It was all so sudden that I didn't get to tell anyone… I was still trying to figure it out and in the end, I thought it was for the better. Having a crush on LadyBug wouldn't really work out in the long run. I wouldn't ever be able to see her true self. But then, I saw you there in the museum and I just knew that I had to have you. In the end, I fell for you twice."

"See what I mean?" Plagg whispered. "He's one big cheese ball, and not the good kind."

Tikki giggled. "I think it's romantic."

"I… I don't know what to say," said Marinette. "I'm really happy, but I don't know what to do…"

Adrien smiled before reaching out to her wrist. He pulled her close to him, ready to kiss her. And this time, it wasn't going to be for some kind of dare.

"Hey,"

Adrien turned his head to the right, noticing the door opening up. Marinette immediately took a couple steps back, and their kwami's returned to their hiding spots.

"Hey guys," said Nathanael with a grin on his face. "The results are in."

"Oh, re-really?" Marinette stuttered. "We better not keep the others waiting!" she squeaked before rushing pass Nathanael and back into the café.

Adrien smirked. He was enjoying her shyness a little too much.

"So I take it as you two are finally a couple?" Nathanael asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd have to take her out on a date first," said Adrien before walking back into the café. "I'm really sorry for what happened," he mumbled as Nathanael closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry about it," said Nathanael. "I think you like her more than I do anyways. Plus, now you have to deal with Chloe's wrath."

"I can handle Chloe," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Adrikens!" Chloe yelled out. "There must be a mistake! We lost!"

"What?" He blinked as Chloe grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away.

"I told you to stay away from the clipboard Chloe!" said Alya, irritated.

"Anyways," said Nino. "The winner of this dare night is Team C! Sabrina, Ivan, Rose, and Mylene!"

"What?!" Kim asked, shocked. "But we got twenty extra points! We should have won!"

"Yeah, but Juleka and Max didn't complete any of their dares... You and Alix only cared about yourselves. You didn't think about the rest of your team, so you guys came in third."

"WHAT!?"

And as his classmates began to bicker around him, Adrien looked over to his left at Marinette who was standing by Rose and Juleka. The three were talking about something, but Adrien was too entranced by her beauty to pay attention. As the bluenette stopped talking to listen to Rose, she turned her head, meeting Adrien's eyes. She smiled at him and Adrien smiled back.

His team lost, and had to be slaves for a week, but Adrien didn't care. In his mind, he was the biggest winner of the night. He just won the girl.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Upcoming: Date Night**

 **Summary:** One-Shot (possibly a couple more chapters) After being slaves for an entire week, Adrien and Marinette finally have the chance to go on their first date.

* * *

 **Again, I would like to thank everyone who enjoyed this story. :) It was a pleasure writing for you guys. I hope you guys look forward to a story revolving around their first date.**

 **If any of you guys have a tumblr and would like to follow me for updates, follow me at xsoointense. tumblr .com **

**The next story I will be focusing on is Written** **& A Play to Remember, but mostly Written. **

**As usual, leave a like and/or a review.**

 **I would really like to know your final thoughts, and I hope to see you in my other/future stories!**


End file.
